One Night Is Nothing
by DeansMuse
Summary: AU Crossover set after S8 SPN & S3a TW. Dean is sent to Beacon Hills to search out a possible relic or power source to help them reverse Metatron's spell and put the angels back where they belong. While there, he runs into an acquaintance which brings back things he never wanted to face. Nothing is ever simple for Winchesters and Beacon Hills has its own problems. M/M, D/D
1. Late Night Visit

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis. I'm only borrowing them. _

_I honestly have no idea why but I read this pairing and found it fascinating. Go figure. Now my mind won't let it go so I have to work on this some to let my other muses be heard. Hopefully it won't be to bad. Still working on other WIPs as well._

_Pairing: Dean/Derek - possibly very graphic. This is my third attempt at something like this, and this one in particular is only because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with alpha/omega undertones, implied forced sex of a curse/spell origin and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - TW -

**Chapter 1 - Late Night Guest**

Cool air ghosted lightly over his sleep warm skin as Dean nestled face down into the standard flat motel pillow. He ignored the slight stale fragrance of the pillow that was mostly disguised by the motel's cheap detergent. His hand automatically tightened on the handle of his hunting knife held securely under the pillow as he shifted then drifted into a deeper sleep.

Seconds later, or so it seemed, he sensed something watching him and another's presence in the room with him. He gripped the knife tightly and waited while his exposed flesh erupted goose bumps all over from the sensation. Considering that he was only clothed in his boxers and the sheet had shifted to his ankles in his restless sleep, most of his skin pimpled up in addition to his short hair standing on end.

He barely heard the soft shift of something's weight to his left and spun to attack but it was fast, too fast. It jumped on top of him and pinned him to the bed before he could even fully turn. A sharp blow to his wrist knocked his knife to the floor. The creature settled on the back of his hips and what felt like a human arm pinned his shoulders down. Luckily, the position of his face on the pillow still allowed him to breathe. Warm breath ghosted over his right ear, causing instinctual shivers.

"Why are you here?" it growled harshly in to said ear.

"Who's askin'?" Dean retorted in kind, not realizing that his body had already slightly, unconsciously, relaxed as he recognized the creature's voice.

"You know very well who's askin'," it grumbled ungraciously. "Dean." Dean gave a slight snort of amusement, only to have it apply more pressure to his shoulders. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Christ," Dean huffed out irritably. "Don't be such a sour wolf. Let me up."

"As soon as you answer the question," it conceded tensely.

"Well, I was thinking about a little sumthin' sumthin' but, considering your mood," Dean flirted playfully then trailed off, panting slightly. He was having a harder time catching his breath under the weight of it and its arm pressing down on his back. That was the only reason he was panting. Well, that, and it always pissed him off to be pinned down. Defenseless. Especially around, well, mainly by, the supernatural.

"Don't," it warning bitingly, not appreciating the play, or the evasion, for that matter. It applied more pressure to his back. It needed answers and it needed them quickly.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed irritably then sighed heavily, "Okay. Okay. But could we, at least, actually talk about this face-to-face?"

After a moment of no response, he huffed again and warned begrudgingly, "Fine. At least, let up some or I will pass out on your ass." He wasn't lying either. The pressure not only was cutting off part of his airways and flattening his lungs, it also was hurting his previous injury from the wendigo he flamed a day ago.

A sudden frustrated growl sounded in his ear before there was another shove against his shoulders and the arm was removed. He inhaled sharply and sagged with relief as air once again filled his lungs. He twisted slightly to look up into the eyes of his attacker. The position put additional pressure on his wound so he flipped quickly under the wolf then relaxed onto his back.

He stared up into the wolf's pale green eyes and took in his slightly gaunt face. Even though, the wolf's complexion was still tan, he could see the wolf was paler than the last time he'd seen it. The dark hair and stubble only accented its pallor. Apparently, the last month and a half hadn't been kind to the wolf. It was shirtless, showing off its perfect abs and lean body. Its jeans hung loose on its hips but Dean didn't know if they were bought that way or weight loss had caused it so he didn't know if there was reason for increased concern. He found that he had to ask seriously, "Should I be worried?"

"Depends," the wolf allowed guardedly as it leaned over its prey. Its hands landed on either side of his face as he kept eye contact with it. "Why are you here? And try not to lie this time. Wolves have a way of detecting lies."

"Seriously?" Dean verified with some amazement. It nodded solemnly and Dean stared hard into its eyes for a moment longer, doing his own brand of lie detecting, before he finally stuttered slightly, "I, uh, well, I, um . . . ah, hell."

He huffed in disgust at his pathetic school girl imitation but the lie detecting thing had seriously thrown him off. He had to confirm again hesitantly. "Seriously? Lie-detecting powers? You never mentioned that before. Why didn't you mention that before?" It arched its eyebrows as its only response while it continued to wait.

"Hell," Dean exhaled harshly again, knowing deep down that it wasn't lying. He wasn't sure what to do now. After all, most of Dean's repertoire was lies and evasions. Any, and every, thing but the truth. He didn't do well with the truth, in any capacity. Considering his current position, he guessed that he had to at least try. "Fine. I, um, I just . . . just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were okay. Alright?"

It cocked its head to the side as it continued to study the man beneath it for honesty, using all its senses. It was hard, though, with all the information its senses were giving it. It needed more answers. "Why? Why here? Why now? When you've never been here before."

"Read some articles recently. Seemed like a good time to check in," Dean allowed vaguely.

"Why? The sacrifices?" It prodded unrelentingly.

"Among others," he answered evasively before adding solemnly, "Like your sister." It closed its eyes and deflated briefly in remembrance. Dean followed up firmly, "You found the killer, didn't you? Avenged her? Before you left?"

It quickly regained its equilibrium and nodded before returning to its previous line of questioning, "News flash, pretty boy. Took care of that over _two_ years ago. And I know that you know that so again, why now, Dean? It was only a one-night thing, right? Over six weeks ago. Excuse me if I have some doubts about your sincerity. I've learned not to trust hunters, the hard way."

Dean exhaled heavily, "Yeah. Got that, too, from the history. Six weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." Dean commented vaguely and blinked a couple of time, as though he had trouble assimilating that information, because he did.

"So?" It prodded insistently.

"Look," he huffed irritably. "I didn't . . . shit. Six . . ." Where the hell did the time go? Oh, yeah. Sam. Cas. The Fallen. Shit. His life was shit.

It rolled its eyes and snapped out, "Oh, for the love of . . . It's not like it was a thing or anything, man. It was a freakin' one night event when we both . . . There was no reason to see each other again so stop trying to play the making-up loser boyfriend and answer the damn question because I sure as hell ain't the girl in this."

"Damnit, Derek, it's not that simple," Dean growled irritably.

"Never is," Derek dismissed sarcastically.

"Listen, asshat, . . ."

"Why were you even looking for me?" Derek interrupted with a hint of menace. "Why here? Where I wasn't to begin with?"

"I wasn't," Dean snapped back. "Not initially anyway, but I hunt. You know that. Had one close by then got a call to check out this area out. Did a search. Beacon Hills came up. Then you. Your family. Recent unexplained things. And . . ."

"And you came to hunt me," Derek snarled angrily.

"No, asshat! I came to help you," Dean argued stubbornly. "Or, at least, see if you needed any."

"Help me?" Derek repeated uncomprehendingly. "How do you know . . ."

"There's something a lot powerful here. Others have sensed it. That's the shit I deal with, Derek. Wolves aren't really my specialty, except for the occasional omega roaming and killing in the cities," Dean snapped out quickly, getting pissed off at the continual accusation.

"And the recent wolf attacks?" Derek prodded unwaveringly.

"Not you," Dean insisted firmly.

"You really believe that?" Derek verified darkly.

"Yes," Dean answered without hesitation. Derek paused, blinkingly, as though he was unable to comprehend Dean's answer. Dean narrowed his eyes and prodded harshly, "What? You're lie-detector powers on the blink? Or do they just not work with me?"

"How can you be so sure?" Derek demanded hoarsely, ignoring Dean's taunting accusations.

"You're not a killer," he answered bluntly. "I know killers and you aren't one."

"I've killed," Derek admitted darkly.

"Not innocents," Dean argued.

"Innocents, Dean," Derek hissed that confirmation out harshly while his eyes flashed bright blue. "That's why my eyes are blue and not yellow, like a typical beta."

Dean stared at him a long moment, digesting that new piece of information, before he guessed accurately, "Not recently, though. And not on purpose. Everyone has their regrets, their accidents, but you are still not a killer. And you're not responsible for what's happening here now."

Derek closed his eyes briefly before he sighed regretfully, "Maybe I am."

"You're not."

"I am, even if it's only somewhat responsible," Derek insisted softly.

Dean narrowed his eyes and demanded curiously, "Why? What do you mean?"

"Trusted the wrong person. Again," he mumbled remorsefully. "Which brings us back to you. Vengeance is over, sacrifices are over and the remnants of the Alpha Pack are assimilated. There's nothing here for you to hunt." He leaned back and steeled himself then got off of Dean's hips and the bed. "Go home, Dean."

Derek turned to walk out of the motel room but didn't count on Dean rushing him. Dean slammed into his back and pressed him hard up against the wall. He automatically growled in response to the attack and the pinning. His wolf's blue eyes flashed blue before he could push his wolf back down and calm it back down. It took all he had not to just retaliate. He actually had to fight his wolf extremely hard this time so it took him a minute to catch up to what the hunter was saying.

"What the hell, man? Where the hell do you get off ordering me around? I'm not one of your little teenage betas, you ass. I'm a grown man who is older than your pup self and a freakin' hunter who can totally kick your ass, if I wanted to," Dean hissed into Derek's ear then slowly enunciated. "I will do whatever I want, whenever I want. Got it." He shoved hard against Derek's shoulders with emphasis.

Derek glared back over his shoulder at the hunter and questioned bluntly, "And what do you want, Dean? What do you want to do?"

The sweet scent of arousal that had been lightly wafting in the air throughout their entire talk suddenly saturated the air between them. It oozed out of the hunter's pores, even though Dean shoved him again slightly then backed away suddenly. Derek could still smell the sweet tang of arousal through the worn leather, gun oil, and sandalwood as well as something that was uniquely Dean.

"Nothing," Dean insisted bitterly. He also wondered what the hell he was doing here as he stalked back to the bed. "I don't want a damn thing. Go on and get the hell out of here. We're done." He was damn sure that he wasn't going back to sleep after this but it was the only logical action he could come up with besides starting a kick ass fight he knew he wouldn't be able to win in his condition.

"So you're leaving then?" Derek verified curiously, trying to ignore the sinking feeling inside him, as he turned to face the hunter.

Dean continued toward the bed with his back to Derek while he answered without concern, "Not now. Need sleep. Been a long drive. Have a lot longer drive back. And there's no way I'm crashing my baby. Now, get your ass the hell out of my room. And next time don't come in uninvited or I'll put a silver bullet in your ass."

Derek stared at the hunter's sleek, nude back, admiring the muscle tone and natural grace. He wished he could say that he was immune to Dean. He should be, especially after Kate, after Jennifer, after what happens with every hook up he's ever had. Dean was an exception, probably because it was only for one night. Anything more and it would probably end up just as disastrous as all the others. And, all that this recent trip down memory lane did was just reminded him of what a horrible idea this would be.

Unfortunately, the wolf inside him ignored all the memories as well as all other reason. The wolf in him relied on instinct which included responding appropriately to the signals, and pheromones, that the hunter let out in waves. The wolf in him wanted . . . really, really wanted . . . and it was stronger than him at the moment.

Dean grunted in pain as Derek flew at and impacted his back. The motion propelled them both onto the bed but Dean twisted in the air in an attempt to get the upper hand. Or, at the very least, he turned to avoid being trapped like last time. He didn't quite make it.

Dean exhaled sharply as he landed on his back with Derek on top of him. All the air in his lungs knocked out of him. He blinked rapidly while he struggled to get some air back into his body. His hands automatically shoved against the wolf's weight.

Derek's eyes blazed bright blue over him as Derek leaned over and hissed into his face, "You need to control your emotions better, Dean. You can deny it all you want but, even now, I can still smell, and taste, your arousal. Just like that first night."

"Bull-"

Derek stopped the rest of Dean's denying curse with his mouth. It wasn't a kiss by any stretch of imagination. Instead, a forceful mash of their lips and teeth while Derek easily forced his tongue into Dean's gasping mouth. One of his hands slid up and gripped Dean's hair before pulling it forcefully, angling Dean's mouth into a better position for deeper penetration.

Dean tried to bite back his moan but it was hard when someone else was engaged with your teeth. And tongue. And, oh, God, it'd been so long since he'd felt, well, anything, especially this. This was so much better than the nothing he'd had inside him for so long.

He knew he must be insane as he felt his treacherous body respond to Derek's forceful attack, in spite of Dean's completely rational bid to fight the wolf off of him. Only now, instead of pushing Derek off like he should, his unruly hands were now pulling the wolf closer. His arms wrapped around the wolf's neck locking him in tighter as his weary legs relaxed then fell apart, allowing the wolf's weight to settle between them.

Derek felt the hunter's response and subconscious submission so he lightened the force of his attack on Dean's senses. He still held Dean's hair in a tight grip but he wasn't yanking it anymore. He kept Dean's head correctly angled so that he could completely map out the inside of the hunter's mouth while his other hand slowly caressed the hunter's neck and jaw.

Dean moaned low with hunger as Derek's tongue carefully lapped and explored every inch of his mouth. Derek kissed as though he could do it for hours and still not be finished. The same way that Dean always kissed the women he seduced.

Dean's blood raced with arousal which pooled inside his groin. The lack of air increased his pulse even more and he knew he would pass out soon if Derek didn't let up. Dean really didn't want to be the one to break away. In his mind, they were playing a very pleasurable game of chicken and he never flinched first. Except with Cas, and staring matches, because, hello, angel. No blinking.

He yanked his head away abruptly, gasping for air. Thinking about Cas right now really didn't do anything to help his situation because Cas and sex were just two things that would never go together for Dean without remembering the whore house incident. He shook his misdirected thoughts off quickly as he felt Derek's mouth trace a path across his jaw, down his neck and around to his ear.

Dean hissed with pleasure while he pulled hard on Derek's hair, causing Derek to growl low in his throat and his eyes to flash again. Dean shivered slightly at Derek's glare and wondered once again what the hell he was doing, considering, well, one, he was in bed, having sex with a guy, and, two, the guy in question was a werewolf.

Yeah, he was seriously screwed. But hopefully only in the head. Right?

- SPN - TW -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	2. Late Night Surprise

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Derek - very graphic. This is my second attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with alpha/omega undertones, implied forced sex of a curse/spell origin and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - TW -

**Chapter 2 – Late Night Surprise**

Derek lowered his head again and attacked Dean's slightly kiss swollen lips. He nipped at the lush lower lip while Dean shifted restlessly under him. Derek tugged on Dean's lip, causing Dean to arch up in response.

Dean snarled slightly, unable to just lie there and take it. He arched up into the kiss and rolled his hips while he yanked at Derek's hair in an attempt to unseat the wolf. He knew he needed to gain the upper hand in this scenario because he wasn't anyone's bitch and he wasn't about to become one now. If they were going to do this, he sure as hell wasn't going to be the bottom in this . . . whatever the hell this thing between them was.

Derek, however, didn't move an inch except to snarl back with flashing blue eyes. His wolf enthusiastically accepted the challenge that his bedmate unknowingly issued. He grabbed Dean's wrists and yanked them above the hunter's head, pinning the hunter's hands down to the bed besides the hunter's head.

"Back off, dog," Dean hissed irritably. "I don't bottom."

Derek smirked with menacing humor then taunted huskily, "I didn't ask." His lips captured his prey's threatening growl easily and his tongue nimbly slipped back into the hunter's mouth to reclaim his territory. His wolf rumbled low with pleasure at the responding groan it elicited from his reluctant hunter. He opened his eyes and the tense body under him slowly relaxed into subconscious submission.

Dean felt spellbound by the glowing blue orbs piercing into his soul. His mind flicked to instinct as he returned this dominating kiss with increasing passion because, if there was one thing he knew, it was how to kiss. It came to him so naturally, it was automatic. With his fighting mind turned off, he could only feel and what he felt was indescribable. It should be against some kind of natural order that this wolf could make him feel so much better than any woman he'd ever been with.

His increasing desire flared hot inside him. It had been a while since he'd last let go this much. In fact, it had last been with Derek but that hadn't been real. It'd been . . .

A cloth ripping sounded through the silent evening which made him aware that the slight tugging at his boxers had ended. Razor sharp nails barely raked his now very bare hips. He hissed slightly at the pain but couldn't deny his throbbing cock twitched excitedly at the aggressive behavior.

He yanked his head away from the kiss and griped snidely, "All you had to do was ask, wolf boy. Clothes don't grow on trees, you know."

"I liked this way better," Derek rasped forcefully against Dean's neck while he planted kisses down it. He kept Dean's hands trapped in one of his hands against Dean's weak attempts to free them. His other hand smoothed a path down Dean's arm and on to his chest.

As one of the wolf's hands brushed over Dean's left nipple, he let out a pleasured gasp which caused Derek's hand to deviate from its planned course. Instead, the hand came back up and an index finger slowly circled around the now pebbled nipple while Dean shifted restlessly.

He couldn't remember his nipple ever being this sensitive before. He honestly didn't know whether he wanted to arch into Derek's fingers or away from them. Each brush of skin against it, each pass of breath against it, shot lightning bolts straight down into his groin, increasing his arousal exponentially.

He twisted and turned indecisively which increased Derek's fascination with that body part. Derek's hot mouth slid over the sensitive, pert nipple and Dean instantly bucked up into the delicious warmth. Then the rough buds on Derek's tongue brushed over and around his aroused nipple while Derek's other hand latched onto his right nipple.

Dean arched and wiggled under the wolf at the intense sensations, unable to lie passively. He yanked his hands free and managed to get them down to grab Derek's hair when the damn wolf sucked at the captured nipple like a starving baby. He honestly couldn't decide whether to yank the wolf away or pull him closer.

With a defeated groan, Dean pulled the wolf's mouth closer to him and arched without inhibition. His bowlegs bowed out even more then moved up to encircle the wolf who settled between them like it was the wolf's den. Like it was meant to be.

Normally Dean would have flinched and pulled away at that thought but there was way too many pleasurable sensations flowing through him right now to hold on to any deep thoughts. He groaned again at the nipping bite on his tender nipple and thrusted his hips up into the wolf's jean clad groin. He growled softly at the two slightly pained pleasures but he wanted, needed, more. He wanted skin on skin contact, even though he knew he'd probably freak slightly at the feel of another man's penis next to his.

Even so, he snapped out huskily, "Off." He yanked slightly on a belt loop to let the wolf know what he meant. His hand moved to unbutton the jeans in question.

Derek lifted off of his sorely abused nipple a moment to glance into Dean's eyes. Glowing blue meet emerald green for a moment before Derek's hand left the nipple it had primed and Derek's mouth took that newly tender bud into its wet heat. Derek sucked it down as deep as he could then nipped lightly at the pert tip.

Dean groaned without knowing what caused it, whether it was again the pained pleasure or disappointment at being denied what he'd asked for. He bucked his groin up again for contact and felt Derek's hand brush past. He felt it brush his cock again before his mind put together that Derek was actually taking off his jeans as Dean had asked.

Derek shifted up slightly to ease his jeans down but didn't let go of Dean's nipple in the process. The new angle tugged the tender bud even more, causing Dean to arch up into it and he felt Dean's cock leak against his. He shuffled his legs to help the jeans slide down and off his legs. Finally, he kicked off the hindering clothing.

Derek reached up and grabbed Dean's pecs firmly as his mouth once again took possession of Dean's. Dean groaned deeply at the firm pressure on his chest combined with the heat and rough brush of Derek's hands over his primed nipples. He swallowed around Derek's probing tongue and arched up again. Simultaneous, Derek rolled his hips down, dead center on Dean's cock.

Dean instantly felt the damp, silky slide of warm, fat cock against warm, fat cock which caused his own cock to twitch, batting at Derek's, who immediately pressed down even more firmly into Dean's hips. He felt like he was going to orgasm already and this was barely third base. When Derek rolled his hips yet again, Dean suddenly needed way more air than he could get from Derek's mouth. He yanked away with a gasp, "Fuck!"

"Plan on it," Derek promised into his ear with a husky growl before he lowered his lips back down to Dean's chest.

"Shit," Dean cursed violently, bucking up into Derek's rolling hips. He really wanted to argue, positions, if nothing else, but Derek wouldn't let up on his onslaught. He felt more nips at his tender bud while Derek sucked and twirled each one in his mouth.

Dean's mind failed to form words anymore. He just gripped Derek's hair and held on to the wolf, letting someone else take the wheel for one of the few times in his life. He vaguely wondered if Derek was always this forceful when he had sex then quickly decided that he didn't care as long as the wolf kept it up tonight.

He felt Derek lift up and latch onto the other nipple causing him to yank insistently on the wolf's hair. He warned tautly, "Fuck! Enough! I'm about to cum, damn it."

He felt an amused chuff against the sensitive bud right before a hand slide down between his legs then a probing finger slowly circled his equally sensitive entrance. Automatically, he tried to close his legs but with the wolf between them, he only pulled him in tighter. He was too far gone to change what was going to happen now, as much as he hated to acknowledge it.

Also, he must have zoned out at some time because there was a slick, dampness in the area and on the finger and he didn't remember Derek lubing either of them up. He tried to remember but Derek distracted him with soothing circles around his rim muscle, relaxing him more than he'd like to admit. He finally gathered his wits and started to ask Derek about lubrication when he felt Derek's thick finger breech him then slowly slide into him as deep as it could.

"Shit," he moaned softly. He felt like his inner muscles had just been parted like a hot knife through butter. Yeah, it was a weird feeling with a bit of a sting to it, reminding him vaguely of a time not too long ago. This time, however, he was a lot more aware of it. The intrusion felt strange and invasive but also sort of good in a way.

"All ready for me, aren't you?" Derek husked out against Dean's mouth.

Dean felt Derek's finger retreat then thrust back in, forcing a groan out of him. He didn't know why. It still felt like an invasion, only with some intense, possibly pleasurable, sensations building with each thrust. As his muscles relaxed, and he relaxed, his mind focused on the pleasure slowly growing inside him again. It quickly reminded him of the last night they had together and he knew this time would be even better.

Derek licked and lapped at his nipple while he added another finger inside Dean and soon Dean's hips matched the prepping thrusts of Derek's finger. In no time at all, according to Dean's pleasured mind, Derek was up to three fingers and his other nipple was now being laved at. Dean couldn't stop rolling his hips to impale himself on those fingers, trying to get them deeper, but instinctively knowing he needed something else to get to deep enough inside him.

"Derek, more," he hissed out desperately. "Damn it. Please." He couldn't add anymore as he pressed his hips down again, only to groan in disappointment. Instead of the more he'd requested, he felt the wonderful fingers leave him. He started growling in frustrated impatience.

Derek's wolf snarled slightly in answer which Dean sensed he should cow to the larger, stronger wolf but he wasn't that kind of person. He snarled back in response then felt Derek bite down lightly at his left nipple while simultaneously he was forcefully penetrated by what could only be Derek's huge cock. He hissed in pain and instinctively tried to move away. "Shit!"

Unfortunately for Dean, his aggressive behavior had set off Derek's wolf nature and Derek's wolf wasn't about to let this hunter get away from him. It could smell Dean's arousal and had inhaled it long enough that there was no way he would allow the hunter any give at all. It only understood kill, or dominate. It knew Derek didn't want to kill anyone, especially this human, so this was its only other choice.

The wolf's hands grabbed Dean's hips and yanked him down firmly onto his thick cock. The wolf was in control now so it continued to thrust and rut inside Dean until it had firmly bottomed out inside his hunter. It pinned the hunter under him and waited for the human to accept his domination. He felt the hunter totally relax under him when it paused to the onslaught so its chest rumbled lightly in appreciation of his prey's submission.

Dean felt like he'd initially been speared open by the wolf's huge cock. He had tried to move his ass out of the danger zone, only to have the wolf continuously thrust inside of him. But the pain slowly subsided and it began to feel much better once Dean relaxed his muscles and stopped fighting what was happening.

Derek stilled deep inside of him and Dean looked up into the wolf's eyes. They stared at each other a long moment. Dean felt the throbbing cock deep inside him, where no one else had ever been, and tried to fight the emotion it brought. Starring into the wolf's eye helped distract him until Derek finally asked softly, "Better?"

Dean exhaled slowly then nodded. Derek's lips meet Dean's halfway as they kissed fiercely. Derek slowly pulled his hips back until he was just barely inside Dean then thrusted back deep inside the hunter, his hunter, as his tongue did the same to Dean's mouth. Derek kept up the two rhythms, synchronizing them together, until Dean had to break away to breathe.

Dean reluctantly yanked his head away, gasping for air, while Derek continued to kiss down Dean's neck. All Dean could do was hang on for the ride. Derek once again latched onto his nipples while each deep thrust of his hips pressed Derek's stomach down onto Dean's own engorged cock.

"Fuck! There. Right there. Shit!" Dean exclaimed with pleasure at the new position.

Derek's movement angled his cock to spear right into a spot that set off even more fireworks within Dean's body. Between Derek sucking and nipping his tender, perky nipples, Derek's cock plowing deep down into Dean's deep secret spot and those toned abs pressing down and sliding up and over Dean's cock, Dean wasn't going to last very long. His whole body hummed with mind-numbing pleasure.

"Shit," he cursed hoarsely, "Fuck! Derek, I'm close."

Derek only sucked harder at his chest, eliciting another pleasured groan out of his hunter. He knew he couldn't take much more then Derek increased his pace and the force of his thrusts. He was about to shot his load. He felt his balls tightening moments before it seemed, to Dean, at least, that Derek's cock was growing even more.

That sensation was enough to pull Dean back from the edge. There was no way he could take more cock, even if he wanted to. Derek had size to begin with and if he was getting bigger, oh, hell, no.

"Derek," he panted breathlessly, trying to calm the panic that threatened. "What the . . ."

"Shit!" Derek hissed out in an incredulous pant. "Dean. Shit. I . . . Fuck!"

Derek's thrusts became more forceful and Dean groaned at that extra stretch which was becoming more painful with each thrust. He, they, needed to stop. Now! He couldn't . . . "Derek. I can't. St . . . Shit!"

Derek's last thrust split him in two, from his ass, right up the middle. Dean was sure of it when the searing pain speared him again from down below. He bucked up, pushed at the planted wolf while he hissed in reaction. But, his actions caused the bulbous cock inside him to rub against that oversensitive spot inside him once again.

His first mind-blowing orgasm ripped throughout his body and babbling mouth milliseconds after his sore ass was ripped apart. He'd barely gotten his curse out when his balls pulled up painfully tight against his body and expelled everything in them all over his, and Derek's stomachs. His sore, split ass throbbed and pulsed around the wolf's engorged cock erupting inside him simultaneously. His entire body twitched with violent muscle spasms in response to the best orgasm that had ever gripped him while he shuddered underneath the powerful wolf.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Dean swore out hoarsely in a mindless litany, only vaguely aware of Derek's echoing curses.

Meanwhile, hot spurts of the wolf's cum shot inside him and he shivered slightly as he felt the wolf fill him up. He could definitely feel the wolf's cum painting his insides while he tried to get his breath and mind back together. He always thought he'd be repulsed by this, another man's cock shooting cum inside of him. But, for some reason, with this wolf, it seemed so right. In fact, he could still feel his muscles pulsing around the extra thick cock inside of him, like his body was instinctively milking the wolf for all he was worth.

Derek pressed up inside him more but didn't pull out. He just kept pressing and rutting against Dean's sore, overstuffed hole. With each movement, it rubbed against that secret pleasure spot inside Dean and in no time, Dean was rutting right back at him. He felt his limp cock slowly fill but Derek's still hadn't stopped spurting hot cum deep inside of Dean.

Dean slowly reached a hand down to grab his own cock and help himself out but Derek sensed his movement and caught the hand. He firmly trapped it back against the bed above Dean's head. Dean huffed out wearily and asked curiously, "You going to give a hand then?"

"No," Derek husked out against Dean's lips. "You came untouched from just my cock inside you earlier. I want you to do it again." Then he captured Dean's lips in a consuming kiss while he continued his sensual attack on the very susceptible hunter.

"Seriously?" Dean whined out incredulously when Derek finally allowed him to breathe again. Derek arched his eyebrow in response which only had Dean rolling his eyes slightly. Derek lowered his head to attack Dean's neck and chest again.

A few moments, Dean's cock was hard and heavy between his legs again and Dean pushed up against Derek's abs while pressing down onto Derek's still thick cock. He soon realized that he had very limited range of motion because every movement away from Derek's huge cock, pulled at his rim muscles. He frowned heavily as a very disturbing thought came to him.

"Hey, uh, Derek?"

"Yeah," Derek rasped out distractedly before attacking another one of Dean's nipples.

Dean let out a pleasured sigh before he remembered and asked hesitantly, "I know you don't become a real wolf and all, but do you, like, have any wolf-type parts? You know, besides the teeth and hair."

"Not now," Derek evaded firmly then captured Dean's lips in another mind-consuming kiss. The new position allowed Derek's abs to once again rub against Dean's heavy cock. Dean's cum from his previous orgasm added lubrication and soon Dean flew over the edge again with Derek's cock still cuming inside him.

"Damn," Dean rasped out hoarsely before wearily closing his eyes a moment. Soon as he got his breath back, he would ask Derek. Soon as he got his breath back and remembered, he would ask . . .

"Dean," Derek prodded with a soft husky voice. All he got in return was a soft snore, for which he was thankful. He really had no idea what had just happened so he had no answers for Dean's questions. Maybe tomorrow he'd have some ideas.

- SPN - TW -

"Dean," Derek's sleepy, slightly irritated voice rumbled low and deep in his ear, waking Dean from a very peaceful, definitely not long enough, sleep. "Answer your phone."

Dean groaned unhappily as he became aware of the heavy metal rifts blaring from his cell phone. His right arm and hand flailed a couple of times at the bedside table before he finally managed to snag the current torture device assaulting his ears. He fumbled with it slightly then finally opened the line. "What?" He snapped out with weary frustration.

"Dean," his little brother's voice barked out firmly with frustrated anger, even though Dean could also hear relief mixed in there too.

"Sammy? What the hell do you want? Wait. You okay?" He growled out at first before his normal, manic concern took over again.

"What the – Yeah, I'm fine. Perfect. Worried about you. Where the hell are you? Are you injured? Tell me where you are right now," Sam snapped out in rapid succession.

"What the . . . Calm down, Samantha. I'm fine," Dean quickly assured his brother as he moved his hips to sit up, only to be stopped by a literal blinding pain in _**his**_ ass. He hissed briefly before swallowing down the pain.

"You _**ARE**_ hurt," Sam accused irately. "How bad? Where are you? And don't lie to me."

"No! No, I'm not. Just made the mistake of turning on the lights with a blinding hangover," he quickly adlibbed. He spotted Derek's piercing eyes boring into his from over his shoulder as he continued to assure his worried brother.

"Honestly. Only scratches on me are from this, um, lady that," he lowered his voice slightly, "um, apparently is still here. So, um, I, uh, oh, God," he groaned with aroused surprise then shut his mouth against the pained moan that threatened as Derek once again attacked his very sore nipples. He learned last night that Derek, or he, had some kind of nipple fetish because the wolf went out of its way to suck, tug, and pull on them to the point where they were very swollen and raw.

He wasn't sure what the flash in Derek's eyes prior to this attack meant, whether Derek was upset over being called a girl, or being ignored, or jealous, or just plain bored. He also didn't have a lot of time to contemplate it, considering the vigor of Derek's attack and the direction of Derek's hand which was currently stoking down his chest toward his half-hard morning wood that was becoming harder by the moment. At the rate Derek was moving on his body, he needed to get Sam off the phone quickly, for both their sanities.

"Think you woke her up," Dean gasped out hoarsely.

"Seriously, Dean," Sam griped with irritated disgust.

"Hey, it's not me, dude. I mean, it is me. Because I am seriously that hot but it's not like I can turn it off," he trailed off with a low groan because Derek's hand enclosed his fully engorged, weeping cock and that was just plain torturous, especially since he couldn't do anything about it while his little brother was on the phone with him. Yes, he did actually have some restraint, and morals, just not many.

"Oh, gross," Sam complained piously. "Look, just give me a call when you head out. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Sammy. Might be a few hours, though," Dean moaned hoarsely and barely moved his phone out of the way before Derek sealed his lips in a fierce kiss. He barely heard Sam's disgusted gripe before Derek closed his phone for him.

He didn't care what happened to it after that, although he did hear a thud on the floor next to the bed. All he cared about was the increasingly pleasant desire coursing through his body once again. He moaned into Derek's mouth as he wound his hands into the dark, lustrous hair of his partner, knowing he'd stopped caring early on last night that his bedmate wasn't human or female. He vaguely wondered if he was becoming addicted to the wolf, but quickly discounted it.

Derek's hand pulled him down to his back on the bed and he didn't fight it. The wolf swiftly covered him and, once again, he felt Derek enter his sore body then move deep inside of him in a rhythm that they practiced quite a lot last night. As expected, the soreness soon gave way to intense pleasure until they both came hard.

- SPN - TW -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **___


	3. Lunch Surprise

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Derek - very graphic. This is my second attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with alpha/omega undertones, implied forced sex of a curse/spell origin and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - TW -

**Chapter 3 – Lunch Surprise**

Gnawing pain eating away at his stomach made for a grumpy, barely awake Dean. He groaned low as he stretched lazily. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and immediately glanced around the room, taking in the lit area. He correctly guessed that he'd only slept a couple of hours and now it was nearing noon.

_Yep, definitely chow time_, he mentally acknowledged.

He yawned widely and scrubbed a hand over his face and stubble, immediately discarding the idea of shaving, then scratched at his hair briefly before he swung his hips over the side of the bed to sit upright. Luckily, either the shower, the whiskey, or the extra sleep help him heal somewhat from his evenings escapades. There was some definite pain but nothing like it had been this morning. This level of pain he could easily handle, like breathing. And, yes, he knew what that said about his life.

His stomach growled angrily again and he felt it echo throughout the empty cavern inside his body. He sighed heavily and got dressed with minimal fuss. He knew that Derek expected him to call but he didn't do the expected. Plus, it wasn't that kind of thing. One night didn't mean anything. One night was nothing.

Once he had his worn jeans, hunting boots and three layers covering his torso on top, he grabbed up his wallet, keys and phone before exiting and locking up his room for the day. He'd spotted a decent looking diner at the end of the street and planned to check it out. He knew it wasn't that far a walk but he drove anyway, not wanting to aggravate his body more than necessary. He still had a hunt to do and, with his Winchester luck, who knew what would happen between now and when he finished his meal. _**If**_ he finished his meal.

As his luck would have it, he noticed a group of teens hanging out on the left side of the diner, mostly out of view, but enough that he saw them. He pulled into a parking space two slots down from the group, closer to the entrance. His phone rang at the same time he saw the first shove of what looked to be a killer fight.

"Damn it," he cursed with resignation, throwing his baby into park and shutting off the engine. He was out of the car and ambling toward the altercation by the time he answered his phone casually. He had a bad feeling about this although he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Dean!" Sam's voice called out to him, obviously completely out of patience. "It's been over three hours."

"Got call you back, Sammy," Dean countered distractedly. "In the middle of something right now."

He hung up and quickly slid his phone into his jean pocket right before he stepped dead in the middle of the two main teens charging each other again. He had a hand on each boy's chest and growled out in a low menacing voice worthy of his drill sergeant father, "Back off, tweensters. You're getting the wrong kind of attention here."

Dean knew it was only surprise that allowed him to stop the two wolves from full contact. He knew what they were the minute he felt their superhuman strengths barely restrained under their clothes accompanied by their rumbling growls, which thankfully did not turn him like a certain other wolf's did. Apparently, _very_ thankfully, Derek had managed to force all of that out of Dean's system last night, and this morning. Last thing he needed was to pop a boner right now.

The wolf with curly brown hair and natural blue eyes was as tall as him but not as muscled. The teen was lean and lanky, reminding him slightly of Sam at that age. Of course, the wolf's supernatural strength could have easily made things very difficult for him.

The other shorter wolf had darker, more wavy than curly hair and doe brown eyes that could easily pull someone over to his side. He was also lanky and lean but when Dean looked into his eyes, he sensed something else. This wolf was tormented and not just by normal teenage angst. It was being driven by something darker, much darker. Dark Dean was very familiar with.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly at that and warned in an extremely low whisper that he knew the wolves present could hear, "I have a clip fully loaded with silver ammo and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Now, back the hell down and cool off, unless you want po-po here in five," Dean advised in a more natural voice to everyone gathered around then added for the wolves, "I can drop both your asses in a lot less. Done it before." He switched again for his audience. "I saw a guy with a phone in his hand inside, craning his neck to look this direction. I doubt any of your parents would appreciate bailing your juvie asses out of jail today so go home, go to the mall, go get your Nirvana Teen Spirit on, whatever. Just get the hell out of here," he ended firmly, staring directly into the curly wolf's eyes so that it knew exactly who he was talking to at the end.

Issac Lahey had no idea what the hell was going on. He didn't know what got Scott to go all feral on him to begin with or who the hell this guy was that was threatening him. He did, however, recognize an unbreakable order when he heard it and instinctively knew this was not someone he wanted to cross. Ever.

He breathed in deeply and let out a slow relaxing breath, bringing his wolf completely back under control. He frowned slightly when he caught a scent he hadn't smelled in months. He studied the man before him who smelled so much like Derek but not completely which made him want to call his sire to make sure Derek wasn't dead. With that idea in mind, he turned and grabbed Allison's hand, "Come on, Allison. Let's go."

Allison blinked out of her stun. She couldn't believe that someone had actually stepped in between the two wolves out for blood. Then that same person just ordered them home, like their parent or something. Granted, he was old enough to be one of their parents, even if he was still very attractive. But there was an extremely dangerous edge to him that made her think obeying was the best option at the moment.

"Who the hell are you?" Lydia snapped out arrogantly as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "And where do you get off ordering us around?"

Dean smiled charmingly while he answered innocently, "Who said anything about an order, beautiful? It was more a helpful, friendly request."

"Who said you were a friend?" She countered sassily.

"Enough, Lydia," Aiden snapped sharply, grabbing her hand but meeting his twin's gaze. They both knew this was a new hunter in the area. That made things that much worse without Lydia antagonizing him. The fact that he smelled like Derek when Derek hadn't been seen in a few months was enough to worry him right now.

Aiden knew that Lydia would want to go do the girl thing with Allison, considering how Scott had just came out of nowhere with all kinds of accusation against her and Issac, especially Issac. Since Issac and Allison wasn't a new thing, Aiden wasn't sure what was going on with the young alpha wolf but it didn't seem like anything good. That compounded with the fact that more bodies and creatures were appearing in this once calm small town didn't help anything.

"Ready, Issac?" Aiden asked casually. Issac nodded slightly then both wolves pulled their girlfriends away from the diner, intent on taking them back to Allison's house where the girls at least would be safe, if the hunter decided to go after them. Aiden meet his twin's eyes again as he turned to leave.

Ethan nodded his head in understanding, once again knowing what his twin was thinking. He and Danny had only arrived on the scene right after the hunter had stepped up into the melee. He had heard the threats but not what had caused the fight to begin with. With Lydia's attitude flaring up, his twin needed to leave but Ethan was going to keep an eye on things for the both of them.

- SPN - TW -

Meanwhile, Scott was just as confused as everyone else. First, he tried to figure out what the hell had just possessed him to go after Issac. Yeah, he was seriously still in love with Allison and hated, really, seriously _**hated**_ seeing them together. But it had been like that was for a few months already. Why was he losing it now?

Secondly, this hunter was new and smelled like Derek who hadn't been seen for a while. Did that mean Derek was dead? Was the hunter more like Gerard than Chris? If so, why stop them and act all friendly?

_To keep them out of jail and roaming free so that he can kill you and everyone you love at his leisure_, the dark voice deep inside him answered patronizingly. _Remember how friendly Gerard was, until they were alone. You need to kill him now. Before it's too late._

He growled low and menacing at the hunter who arched an unconcerned eyebrow. He growled more deeply as the others walked away and the hunter moved his full attention to him. Finally, the hunter realized that he, Scott, was the one in charge here. He was the one who would kill this killer. He would rip him to shreds like paper. He would taste the iron in his blood . . .

- SPN - TW -

Dean narrowed his eyes at the aggressively growling wolf, focusing his full attention on the threatening teen wolf in front of him. He smirked slightly while he pulled out his silver flask from his jacket pocket. He noticed that the wolf was watching him almost gleefully in its menace. It was waiting for an excuse.

He heard the small human next to the wolf question it with appropriate concern, "Scott? Hey, buddy? Whatcha doin'?"

Dean unscrewed the cap of the flask while he watched with amusement, somehow knowing that the wolf thought it was allowing Dean his last drink. He toasted the wolf in acknowledgement. The wolf growled deeper and crouched slightly while Dean offered snarkily, "Cheers, Cujo."

The wolf lunged right into the holy water that Dean slashed at his face so it never saw the powerful punch that the side-stepping hunter landed point blank on its jaw. The stunned wolf fell to one of its knees while Dean cursed hotly and shook his hand out, wincing at the pain shooting through both his hand, and sore ribs. "Son of a bitch! Damn, that hurt." Dean shook his hand again before he squatted down in front of the wolf.

For some reason that was when everyone else snapped out of the shock and took a step toward them but Dean stopped them with one look. He then turned to assess the wolf who was shaking its head slightly. He asked quietly, "Better now?"

"W-What?" Scott stammered in obvious shock. "Where? Wha . . . Who?"

Dean reached out and held the boy's chin for a moment while he stared into much clearer, cleaner, doe-brown eyes. He let out a relieved sigh and commented drily, "You're fine, Fido. Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

He reached out a hand to help Scott to his feet but his friend helped him first. Dean stood and waited a moment for them to get themselves together which they did. Dean used the time to gather up his now empty flask of holy water. He would have to replace it soon as he finished eating.

"Come on, Scott," the human friend urged softly. "Let's get you home."

"Not yet," Dean argued firmly.

"What?" the human started uncomfortably. "Why not?"

"Because I'm hungry and don't feel up to following you idiots around town at the moment," Dean explained caustically. "I'm also not sure he's in full control of himself yet. So if you don't want me to put a bullet in your buddy, and his friend over there, too," he added, pointing at Ethan," you will humor me and get something to eat with me, even if it's not at the same table. Clear?"

Dean stared at the amazed faces staring back at him. He rolled his eyes slightly then grumbled reluctantly, "Fine. I'll buy. What _normal_ teen-age boy would argue with that?" He couldn't resist the taunt, knowing if the offer of food didn't win them over, self-preservation would.

The wolf stared at him long and hard before he finally nodded slowly and spat out, "Fine. Come on, Stiles." He ordered the buzz cut young friend and turned to stomp back into the diner. Only then did the wolf realize it had other friends there.

"Ethan. Danny. What are you guys doing here?" Scott wondered warily.

"We were hungry," Danny answered blandly, not knowing what the hell was going on, which seemed to be a normal thing from him since Ethan showed up in town. Unfortunately, he really loved Ethan so he kinda had to put up with this sort of thing, he guessed. Still, it kinda sucked.

Scott glanced over at Dean who shoved the flask down inside his jacket pocket and heard Stiles answer Danny sarcastically, "Luckily for you, big daddy over there is buying for all of us. So, does that make us your kept boys, Daddy-o?"

Dean rolled his eyes and countered dryly, "You're a real wiseass, you know that? Move it, dog bait. I ain't getting any younger here."

"That's no joke," Stiles continued automatically but started walking with the rest of his friends. "Hell, even your wrinkles have wrinkles. I think some decay is flaking off as you walk. Clear the way, people! Old dead man walking."

Dean's lips unconsciously twitched in amusement before he growled out warningly, "Zip it, Mouth, or I will. I know how to make sure _none_ of you is ever found by anything remotely human, or animal. Remember that."

Scott opened the diner door and the others walked in while Stiles pointed out sarcastically, "There isn't anything in the world that's not human or animal."

"I wish," Dean muttered under his breath before he answered Stiles menacingly, "Exactly."

All four of them turned around to stare at the hunter with wary eyes after finally catching the hint but the waitress distracted Dean before he could truly appreciate his accomplishment. He smiled charmingly at the attractive thirty-ish brunette with light green eyes as she asked politely, "How many?"

"Oh, I'm not with them, sweetheart," he countered seductively. "I'm here, all by my lonesome. Think you can show me the way to a good meal. Maybe even a seat in the back where we could maybe get to know each other better during your break."

She blushed prettily and smiled shyly as she gathered a menu then countered smoothly, "Right this way, sugar. Be right with you, boys."

Dean winked at them, never letting the smile leave his face, as he followed the saucy waitress. He enjoyed the tantalizing sway of her hips all the way to his booth. He was definitely a man after all. Granted, he didn't get even slightly aroused by it in any way, today, at least. After all, he was pretty sated in that area at the moment but he felt pretty sure that he would be turned on if he wasn't currently so damn satisfied.

"Here you are," she announced seductively as she motioned to the booth in the back that they now stood beside. He nodded and slid into to the seat that faced the door, wanting his back to the room. She gently touched his shoulder and continued easily, "Be right back." She trailed her hand down his bicep as she walked away.

He watched her seat the wolves and their humans a couple of booths down from him which was fine with him. He had enough tween drama for now, and the next ten years. He pulled out his phone to call his brother back when she came back.

"What can I get you, handsome? Or do you need a few minutes?"

He smiled widely. "Nah. I know what I want, darling. Give me a cheeseburger all the way with fries, a large Coke and a smile."

She smiled back at him and winked as she told him, "Be back in a jiff."

He nodded then pressed his speed dial and waited for Sam to pick up.

"Well?" Sam snapped waspishly.

"No big. Just a little brawl outside a diner, and you know me," Dean reported back briskly.

Sam sighed heavily, "Yeah, I know you. What's the damage?"

"No damage," Dean snapped slightly. "I do know how to take care of myself, you know. Did it four years before your sorry ass was born. Then did it in addition to taking care of you, too. Now, what's with all the sudden meltdowns? Why you going all Mommie Dearest on my ass lately?"

"You know that us hunting separate never works out. This job was only supposed to take three days tops. That was five days ago. What the hell is going on, Dean?" Sam ranted irritably. "I thought it was supposed to be us two hunting together from now on."

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation then nodded and smiled at the waitress who set his coke down. He took a long drink before he answered caustically, "Cut the crap, Sam. You had to go research something on the Tablet with Charlie. I got a call for help while you were out. Jeb . . ." He trailed off for a moment at the nauseating memory of his remains.

"Dean?" Sam called out with concern when his brother just stopped abruptly.

He stopped for a moment to pull himself together and ran a hand over his face before he continued in a more normal tone, "I did wait but then you called saying that you had to go to that other place to get more info and Garth called back . . . I couldn't . . . The Tablet research was more important, you know that," he finished firmly.

There was a paused before Sam guessed correctly, "He didn't make it."

Dean wasn't about to answer that any more than he was going to think about it another second. He knew deep down that he probably killed Jeb waiting on his brother. He should have left right away but he'd made a promise. Yet another promise that he couldn't keep. Like so many others that he didn't, couldn't . . .

"Dean, he was probably already dead," Sam consoled gently.

Dean smirked unhappily before answering sarcastically, "Yea. Sure. That's what makes it all alright."

"Dean."

"Enough, Sam," Dean ordered tautly. "Are you back now?"

"Yeah, we're back and everything's good. Charlie and Kevin are working with me. Crowley's still in his dungeon. And you are headed back now," Sam added as though him saying it made it fact when it was actually the opposite.

"Yeah, about that," Dean started reluctantly.

"Dean," Sam drew out in a warning.

"What?" Dean snapped irritably, hating the guilty feeling that seemed a more permanent feature in his life than breathing. "It's not my fault, okay? I was the only one in the area and Garth called. You really think I'd say no after . . ."

"Fine," Sam huffed out. "When are you picking me up?"

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. "Sam, job's in Cali. You are four states away on a good day. Why the hell would I drive all the way over there when this is only going to take a day or two?"

"Because it never takes a day or two," Sam exploded vehemently. "Those jobs generally take a limb or two. You know that! You know our luck. You know your promise!"

Dean exhaled heavily, only to switch over to a blinding smile for his waitress who was setting his food down in front of him. "Thank you, darling." She returned his smile before sashaying away, unfortunately Dean's focus was already back on his brother.

"Can't be helped, Sam, besides it's not a real hunt. Just a look see thing for Garth. He wants me to just look into potential rumors of something possibly going on. That's all. It's not a hunt," Dean insisted adamantly.

"How can you say that? You know our life," Sam snapped incredulously.

"Because that's _not_ my job here, Sam," Dean bit out sharply. "There's already hunters here for that. A whole family of them."

"What? Then why?"

"Garth just wants to make sure. Says things aren't adding up," Dean continued shortly. He gave a short laugh then added sardonically, "Said his dead great aunt, twice removed, or some shit, had a conversation about it the night before he called me. Woke him up and nagged at him for over three hours before she'd let that go to move on to how ticked she is at him about the Tooth Fairy."

"Seriously?"

"According to him, yeah."

"Was he drunk?"

"During the conversation or our phone call?" Dean wondered sarcastically.

"Both."

"Not according to him. And, honestly, he did sound sober to me," Dean admitted reluctantly. "Besides, think of all the dead we've talked to. Who are we to judge? Anyway, he says he trusts the Argents but they specialize, you know? Like Elkins?"

"Vamps?"

"No. Wolves," Dean answered truthfully, although he really wished that he didn't have to tell him. He really didn't want Sam to know anything about this "hunt" at all. But he knew he had to tell him this much. He just hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass, like everything else always did.

"This is their area and they are in charge here. So I'm supposed to do a meet and greet with the head hunter," he related with an amused scoff. "Gonna check around for a day or two then report back. Simple as pie. Ooh. Damn it. Forgot. Miss?" He called out to the waitress who signaled she'd be back.

"Why you if he trusts them?" Sam prodded with confusion.

"Think it through, Sam. What other hunters, still living, have seen half the shit we have? We have the most varied experience of anyone alive right now," Dean explained easily.

Sam sighed heavily, "Yeah, yeah. Didn't think of that."

"Figured," Dean added with fond sarcasm. "Look, my food's getting cold. And I need pie. I'll call you later. After the meet and greet. Deal?"

"Deal. Take care of yourself, Dean," Sam advised firmly.

"You, too. If you're not 100% when I come back, I'm kicking your ass, you hear me?" Dean warned tightly.

"Right back at you," Sam sighed off and hung up.

Dean smiled slightly before putting his phone away and taking a huge bite of his burger. He moaned with delight at the wonderful explosion of taste and wished that he could just swallow it whole. He was so damn hungry. He chewed quickly and tossed a couple of French fries in his mouth before taking another long drink of Coke. He swallowed thickly and took another big bite, only to groan in disappointment as his phone rang again.

"Damn it," he cursed with his mouth full. He chewed even faster before trying to swallow the huge mess in his mouth. He grabbed his phone again and answered it with his mouth still half full, "'Lo?"

"Dean."

That one word related so much to Dean it wasn't even funny. The world narrowed to this one momentous conversation. He immediately demanded, "Cas? What's wrong? What . . . shit! They found you again, didn't they? Damn it! How many?"

He knew he was right before the ex-angel even had a chance to answer. He quickly stood up and grabbed a to-go box from the counter to dump his food in. He knew it would come to this the moment Zeke had made him kick Cas out of the bunker. He knew it as well as he knew anything in life.

"Dean," Cas stated firmly again in his hoarse, emotionless voice. "I . . . thank you. For everything. I know . . . I know you didn't want to . . . just thanks. And . . . it's _not_ your fault."

"Screw that, Cas," Dean snarled angrily into the phone, hearing the defeat in the ex-angel's voice. He wasn't sure what he was more pissed off at, the fact that the angel had completely ignored every one of his questions or the fact that the angel had completely given up. "You're not giving up. You hear me? You aren't allowed to give up. You know that."

"There's too many, Dean," Cas argued weakly. "I can't . . . I'm . . . only human."

"Yeah, well, welcome to the club," Dean snapped irately. This was way too close to another conversation he'd had with a different human Cas and Dean well remembered how he had led that Cas into a death trap as well. History, or the future, or whatever wasn't going to repeat itself.

_Only human, my ass,_ Dean thought angrily. Hell, he hadn't ever been able to use that excuse and his friend sure as hell couldn't either. He had to make Cas fight this. He was so damn tired of burying friends.

"Used to belong to a much more powerful club," Cas retorted sarcastically before Dean could say more.

"Yeah, well, they are a bunch of overpower winged ass monkeys. You are so much better than them, Cas. You damn well know it," Dean bit back acidly.

"Now, here's what we're going to do. Stall for twenty minutes if you can then have them bring to these coordinates. If you can't stall that long, no problem. Tell them that's where the Tablet is and they bring you right to me."

"Dean, no," Cas argued firmly.

As soon as Dean finished packing up his food, he threw his money down on the table, winked at the waitress, and used his back to push the door open with his food in his hand. He figured he'd get at least half the burger eaten before he got to where he needed to set up the trap. That is, once he got Cas on board with his plan.

"You think I can't handle it? Or did you forget that I will send a broadcast out and get every single one of them on my ass if I have to? I've done it before and I will do it again if you don't agree to this," Dean threatened assertively. "You know I will."

Cas sighed heavily with resignation, "Yes, Dean. I know very well that you will. Stubborn fool."

Dean could hear a hint of reluctant fondness in the now human's voice. He smirked with amusement as he angled into his baby and confirmed insistently, "It's a date, right?"

"Send the coordinates, assbutt," Cas ordered softly.

"You're awesome," Dean admitted happily then sent the coordinates before firing up his baby. He had a lot to do and a little time to get there. Good thing that he'd been running contingency plans for this in his mind ever since Zeke made him kick Cas out of the bunker. He blasted Nazareth's "Hair of the Dog" through his speakers and sped out of the parking lot, already mentally listing all things he had to do within the next twenty minutes.

- SPN - TW -

"Who . . .? What . . .? The . . . hell?" Stiles stammered incredulously as they huddled into their booth which was a couple of tables away from the hunter who had injected himself into their lives.

"Shhh," Scott snapped irritably as he tried to hear what the hunter was saying into the phone. They needed to know immediately if he was calling for reinforcements. He saw that Ethan was doing the same thing then motioned for Stiles to engage Danny in conversation so that the wolves could ease drop on the hunter's conversation.

While Danny and Stiles talked about normal teen stuff, like school, lacrosse, and things. Ethan and Scott quickly discovered that Dean had a brother who was also a hunter but he wasn't calling his brother in to hunt them. Dean, himself, was only here to talk to the Argents and check out things. What those things were bothered both wolves since there was no way to know what exactly that meant?

The hunter hung up and started eating, making really annoying sounds in the process. Ethan rolled his eyes while Scott frowned and mouthed, _What things?_

Ethan shrugged unknowingly. He apparently was clueless as Scott was. They both would have to get together with the other wolves later and Allison, probably, to let everyone know then investigate what they knew about this new player. Actually, they probably should wait until after he meets with Chris Argent who might know more about him.

He was about to suggest it to Ethan when he heard the hunter's phone ring again. The hunter's reaction instantly had both wolves on alert, even though they quickly figured out they were not in any danger. The edge to his voice and the look in his eye when he passed by their table, completely ignoring them in the process, only confirmed their assessment.

"What the hell?" Stiles snapped again, staring in shock after the hunter as he screeched out of the parking lot and sped down the highway.

"We have to follow him," Scott insisted instantly, already heading out the door with Stiles stumbling and flailing after him.

"What?! Why?" Stiles almost shouted with confused exasperation. "For the love of . . ."

Scott barely heard Ethan make a quick excuse then kiss Danny bye quickly before rushing out after Stiles. Only this time Danny wasn't going to put up with it. He rushed out after them, sick and tired of being left out of the loop.

- SPN - TW -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**As you can tell, I really suck at naming chapters so if you have suggestions, feel free to let me know. ;-)**_


	4. Surprise Houseguests

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Derek - very graphic. This is my second attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with alpha/omega undertones, implied forced sex of a curse/spell origin and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - TW -

**Chapter 4 – Surprise Houseguests**

Dean shut the trunk of his baby and surveyed the front of the ramshackle Hale house. He was sure that Derek wouldn't like this but, when he investigated it yesterday, he knew it had enough for this plan to work. Good thing that he'd made a habit out of casing places to use in case something like this happened to Cas. Or, at least, he hoped it would.

If Derek did find out about this and did get upset over it, he reasoned that he could always go with the county owned it spiel but he really didn't think that would matter to the wolf in question. It seemed like Derek took family as seriously as Dean did. Of course, Dean never wanted to see his family home again after what happened in it. Hopefully, Derek had similar feelings.

Why was he even thinking of this right now? It's not like he and Derek were . . . anything. Were they? Damn it. What the hell?

He shook his head and checked his watch, only to tense up as he felt foreign eyes on him. He turned to his left and spotted the intruder who was eyeing him like a piece of meat. He sighed heavily and mumbled with enormous disgust under his breath, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Possibly," the new wolf stated sardonically then added with calm confusion. "You are . . . not Derek, and yet . . . you smell . . ."

"Well, you aren't a bucket of fresh air, either, bub." Dean interrupted pointedly before demanding, "What do you want with Derek?"

The worn middle aged wolf cocked his head to the side slightly before he hypothesized dryly, "Well, I was thinking about killing him but it seems you beat me to it, _hunter_."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, not giving any indication that the wolf before him had just sealed its fate, and snarked easily, "What can I say? Never liked dog much."

"And I've never liked hunters, at all," it growled furiously then charged Dean, changing forms in midair.

Dean calmly pulled his Colt 1911 up from where his hand had grabbed for it at the first sense of something else in his area and shot the wolf in midair. The demon wolf fell to the ground hard about a foot in front of him. The bullet hole in the center of its forehead smoked and sizzled from the silver embedded within it.

Dean sighed heavily at the knowledge that he couldn't finish this off right now because time was up. He heard rustling in the underbrush nearby and warned harshly, "Butt out, dogs. This is way out of your league. Now back off and get the hell out of here or you will be vaporized."

He smirked slightly as a memory came unbidden to his mind and he just had to add ominously, "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

He quickly readied the small bottle of holy oil in one hand and his lighter in the other then hid both things behind his back. He heard the rustle of wings and centered his entire focus on sudden appearance of his bloodied friend. Cas fell to his knees, holding his abdomen with his left hand, then looked up into Dean's eyes with pain and apology written all over his face. Two of the fallen stood to each side of him. Two more flanked them while one stood in front of all of them. Their leader. He stepped forward, blocking Dean's view before Dean could catalog all of his friend's injuries. He couldn't tell if Cas was still able to fight at all or not.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't your slutty earthbound manwhore," it mocked sarcastically. "His sway over you caused you to fall long ago. Of course, you'd leave it with him."

Dean rolled his eyes, putting the faraway growl firmly in the realm of his imagination because it sounded way too far away to count as real. "Seriously? First, you asshats have me doing ungodly things to and with my little brother. Now this. You guys have got to get laid or something. Projecting way too much on me and mine. Probably have more unfulfilled sexual tension than Becky, and I didn't think that was possible." Dean visibly shuddered.

"Oh, come now, Dean. We all know how much you enjoy the sexual facet of human life and how you will do anything with . . . well, anything," the leader mocked casually.

"Au contraire," Dean argued haughtily. "No way I'd ever do anything with a junkless, arrogant dickhead like you. See, even I have standards that douches like yourself could never hope meet."

"As if I would ever . . ."

"Be asked," Dean interrupted mockingly. "My point exactly. But so not the point. Now how about you let Cas go, and I won't kick all your asses back the way you came," Dean suggested cockily, knowing that he'd never get that lucky. "Much."

The Fallen laughed arrogantly then the leader motioned negligently with his hand. One of the others moved swiftly toward Dean who struck the lighter he had hidden behind his back and lit the small bottle of holy oil in his other hand. He accurately threw the lit Motolav cocktail the advancing soldier who instantly burst into flames. It screamed in agony while the leader snarled at the others, "Get him. Disarm him."

"_Fuck. My. Life_," he hissed in frustration at the three charging soldiers and pulled out his angel blade. He parried the first strike and threw a boot into the other soldier's gut then took a strong punch to the ribs. He spun away from the force and kicked the other angel in the face, making it fall back to the ground. The third attacker didn't make it to Dean as it heard Cas attack the leader so it turned to help.

Dean managed to slice the one on the left in the shoulder before taking a slice on the side from the one on the right. He spun about and managed to hit the right one in the head with the hilt of the angel blade before he was tossed full force toward a tree. He knew it was going to suck balls when he hit considering the bruised ribs he already had from the wendigo hunt.

The actual impact was slightly softer than he expected then he heard the low threatening growl in his ear and felt the familiar warm body behind him. He knew that growl, that smell, and, damn it, his blood so did _not _race even faster because of it. It was the adrenalin from the fight only. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

He hissed out with angry concern, "Get the fuck out of here. Now! They'll incinerate you!"

"What about you?" Derek countered irately and with just as much concern, not wanting to leave his new friend in this no win situation.

"I got this," Dean insisted adamantly. "Trust me, damn it."

"You better," Derek warned fiercely, "Or I'll . . . "

"Yea, yea, scram, mutt," Dean dismissed the threat distractedly as he charged the incoming attacker. The one with the head shot was still trying to get up but the other one he slammed with the butt of the blade then flipped it around to stab it in the heart. But Cas's cry stopped him.

"Dean, no!"

He barely missed the heart but managed to do enough damage, judging by the grace streaming out slowly. He glared over at Cas as his attacker stumbled back and growled with frustration, "Why the hell not?"

Too late, Cas's distraction with his brother's fate sealed theirs. The leader got the drop on Cas and now stood with the angel blade pressed to his throat. Cas's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"You and your stupid bleeding heart," Dean snarled angrily. "Don't you get that they all will kill you in a heartbeat?"

His righteous ire quickly switched to the leader who he warned tightly, "You kill him, you get nothing from me."

The leader smirked mockingly, "You think so?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and reminded them tautly, "You do know who I am, right? You know where I've been? Who I've been with?" He saw every one of them take a moment at that pointed reminder. "Now you tell me . . .'_you_ think so'?"

"Fine," the leader spat reluctantly. "Drop the blade. Now!"

Dean stared hard at the leader and Cas then surveyed the scene again, running through his options again. Apparently, he took too long as the leaders pressed the blade deeper into Cas's neck, causing blood to run down the man's neck. Dean glared at the sight then tossed the blade into the trees on the left of the house so that the fallen wouldn't be able to use it against them. The leader glared at him.

Dean smirked humorlessly then taunted mockingly, "Oh, you meant drop it as in drop it on the ground? Like, right here? Well, you really didn't specify, you know."

Then his face hardened and he stated in a hard voice, reminiscent of his father, "I don't think so. No way I'd give you more weapons to use against us."

"I don't think you understand the gravity . . ."

"Oh, I understand gravity alright," Dean interrupted cockily. "Probably a helluva lot better than you. Now are you coming or what?"

With that ultimatum, he turned and stalked up the slight hill to the front step of the porch. He reached the top step and glanced back because he didn't hear anyone following him. He spotted them rooted to their spots with shock on their faces, except for Cas who had a reluctant smirk on his.

Dean snapped irritably, "You want the Tablet or what? I got things to do, you know. And guess what? Hunting you assholes down after this just made the top of the list."

The leader finally shook off his mental stun over this insignificant human who apparently refused to understand that he wasn't in charge here. He ordered waspishly, "Get him. Stop him. He's up to something."

Dean heard the commands clearly and ran through the front door past the stairs then to the left down the hall and into the kitchen, only partially shutting the doors in the process. He knew he didn't have a lot of time. He grabbed the rope tied off behind the kitchen door and moved behind it, right as it slammed open on his shoulder. He braced himself, shaking off the slight pain. He flicked his lighter open and lit it before touching it to the ring of lighter fluid he'd squirted on the floor earlier. He wrapped the end of the rope around his wrist then charged into the group from behind.

He barely managed to grab Cas around the waist before the flames ignited the gunpowder he'd forced between the rotting boards of the floor. The minor explosive weakened the already unstable foundation and the floor beneath them completely gave out under them. He swallowed down a pained groan as he felt his shoulder muscle being yanked hard at its socket. He heard the Fallen yell out as they fell, hehe, through to the basement floor underneath.

_How's that for gravity, asshats?_ He thought gleefully as he swung his legs and managed to get his feet onto the edge of the landing he had planned for. Suddenly, the part of the roof that the rope was attached to gave way under his and Cas's weight. Parts of the ceiling pelted them as they fell through the floor as well.

"Son of a . . .!" he yelled out the cutoff curse as he fell then landed hard with Cas on top of him. The violent impact knocked all of the air out of his sore body and stabbing pain filled his head as his vision dimmed to tunnel vision. He knew, rather than sensed, the others' presence near them. Cas needed to get out of the circle of holy fire that they had landed in. The circle he'd started before the others had shown up.

He rasped out as loud as he could to Cas, "Roll." He didn't think he made a sound at all, even though he put all he could into it. He had to make Cas understand, before they got him again.

He felt the heat from the fire surrounding them and knew it was going to hurt some to go through it but that was better than staying inside the circle with the very ticked off fallen. He gasped repeatedly, trying to get air, trying to roll out of the way, trying to tell Cas, trying . . . He had to . . .

A really warm, strong hand grasped his sore, pulled arm and yanked him up by it. His pained, hoarse yelp rent the silence that had filled his throbbing head as he felt his left shoulder pop the rest of the way out of its socket. He barely got the yelp out before his stomach was slammed onto a hard solid object and all the air he'd barely managed to get back into his body fled again. For a moment, his bare skin felt a searing heat while simultaneously he had the distinct impression that he was flying through the air. He really, seriously hated flying. Luckily, everything went very dark after that.

- SPN - TW -

"What the hell kind of plan was that?" Derek snarled angrily at Dean as he propped the hunter against the dirty, dusty basement wall. Dean immediately sagged to the side, only then giving Derek an indication that something was seriously wrong with his friend. He growled in frustration as he immediately searched for a pulse and listened for the hunter's heartbeat.

"Definitely Dean's," Cas rasped thickly before coughing as he staggered upright. He weaved slightly while he noted the wolf checking over the hunter's injuries. He sensed that Dean would be taken care of for the few minutes he needed to make sure that the circle held, or they would all die. Luckily, he noticed that the Fallen were either unconscious or gasping for breath like Dean had.

Derek saw the dark haired human's look and offered softly, "He's alive. How do you know?"

Cas nodded in acknowledgement of the information and moved as quickly as he could with his injuries around the circle, making sure there were no openings in the fire ring. He answered clinically in a low voice, knowing the wolf could hear him easily, "Because Sam would have never allowed such a suicidal plan, especially without backup, and neither could have known what condition I'd be in when they brought me here. So there was no backup. Ergo, it was Dean's plan. I should have asked if Sam was with him but they . . ."

Derek gaped at Cas in astonishment for a moment before interrupting hotly, "Wait! Are you saying he does this sort of thing a lot?"

"Only when family or friends are threatened with 'no-win' type situations," Cas responded in the brisk tone.

Derek waited a moment for more information before prodding, "Often?"

Cas smirked slightly from across the circle then allowed honestly, "More than anyone is comfortable with. I really thought Sam was with him," he added with a heavy sigh before looking up to the ceiling.

He'd finished his initial check of the ring which was thankfully intact. Dean had made it wide enough to counter the debris that fell with them all. All that was left were things from the ceiling that could be used to disrupt the circle.

"What are you doing?" Derek wondered curiously, unable to stop himself. He needed to find out what was wrong with the hunter but this guy, Cas, was making him uncomfortable.

Cas didn't pause his inspection while he answered easily, "The suppression circle my brothers are encased in will only hold if they are unable to disrupt it. It could be disrupted by any falling debris or other items. If it is disrupted, we all will be killed. So, basically, I am trying to make sure no falling debris will kill us."

"Wonderful," Derek mumbled sarcastically under his breath. He turned his attention back to the unconscious hunter. Dean's pulse was slowing down from the adrenalin that the fight released. He wondered if he should lay the human down and disrobe him then he remembered about Dean's previous injury. Yeah, he needed to lay the hunter down.

He reached for Dean's shoulders when he heard footsteps above and cocked his head to listen. He recognized the voices. He called out to Scott, "Watch your step. The kitchen's been remodeled. Have someone call 911."

"No!" Cas snapped quickly then he headed back toward his friend as swiftly as he could.

"He . . ." Derek started to snap back.

"Will kick your ass and mine, too, if you get him anywhere near a hospital," Cas finished adamantly. "Dean doesn't do hospitals, even when he's dying."

He saw Derek's hands near the hunter's shoulders and recommended knowingly, "It would be best to remove his outer layers then pop his shoulder back into place before he comes to. He's an 'ornery' SOB when his injured. It's best to relocate the shoulder while he's still out. That in itself will bring him back to consciousness."

Derek arched his eyebrows in surprised puzzlement then wondered curiously, "How do you know his shoulder is out?"

"He yelled in my ear when it pulled the first time then I heard the pop when you yanked it up to save him, and me," Cas added solemnly. "Thank you for that."

Derek ignored the thanks and warned caustically, "Just don't make me regret it."

"What the hell happened here?" Stiles squawked incredulously above them from the edge of the kitchen floor remains. "Oh, wow. Are there . . . Is that . . . ah . . . man, Scott, why did you have to drag me into this crazy, insane world of yours?"

Both Cas and Derek glanced up at the sudden appearance of the trio from the diner. Derek quickly returned his attention to Dean, concentrating on removing the hunter's jacket first, because Cas was right. Dean wore too many layers.

Cas warned the teens, "Do not enter the circle. Do not let anything fall into the circle, either." He watched them until they left his view then turned to help Derek with his friend.

"Stairs are to the left," Derek offered ungraciously.

"Do we . . . we don't . . . I mean, do we really need to go down there?" Stiles stuttered uncertainly.

"No, you don't," Derek snapped out irritably. "Go home. All of you." He growled out irritably at the increasing tread of three sets of footsteps on the stairs.

He managed to get Dean's jacket and overshirt off with Cas's help before the teens entered the room. He glanced over at Cas in askance then Cas motioned for them to switch places. He frowned in question.

Cas surmised succinctly, "I don't have the strength or coordination right now to do it. I'll hold him still while you do it."

Derek nodded then moved into position, keeping Dean as stable as possible, until Cas was in the right spot. Once Cas had a good hold of Dean, Derek gently grasped Dean's left bicep then worked the shoulder to get it at the appropriate angle. He glanced at Cas who nodded that he was ready as well. With a stabilizing hand on Dean's shoulder blade, Derek yanked the arm back until it popped back into the shoulder joint.

"ARRRRRGHHH!"

Dean screamed hoarsely as loud as he could. He didn't have any of his normal, stoic control since he'd been unconscious. He came back to reality throwing punches.

"Dean!" Cas commanded firmly, almost blocking Dean's roundhouse punch but not quite.

Dean's eyes flew open just in time to see Cas's head fly to the side as his friend fell of his lap. He immediately tried to catch him but something held his other arm, only to gently let it go. He saw Derek quickly catch Cas then lean him against the wall that Dean sagged back against.

"Son of a bitch. You bunch of butchers," Dean muttered weakly, feeling the throbbing pain flaring out from his left shoulder and up from his back, head and ribs. He knew that crap felt a hell of a lot better than he did right now. He ran a hand down his face and mumbled wryly, "Well, that didn't go as planned."

He felt Cas let out a slight sarcastic huff while Derek glared daggers at him and snarled angrily, "That was _the_ plan?"

"Uh, well, not exactly," Dean hedged uncomfortably.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice from above exclaimed in shock.

Everyone looked up into Danny's uncertain face. Ethan gasped, "What the . . . Danny, what are you doing here?"

"What are any of you doing here?" Derek snapped in increasing frustration.

Dean smirked slightly at the young wolf's increasing ire then used the distraction to turn and check, "You okay, Cas?"

"I'm fine," Cas replied dully with glassy eyes.

Dean frowned heavily then grimaced in pain as he moved to get up to check his friend.

"Don't move, you idiot," Derek snarled with concern. He put a hand out to stop him but Dean's sore shoulder was right in front of him and he didn't want to touch that one. Too late, he realized that Dean was already hovering over Cas and there wasn't much he could do to stop the stubborn hunter.

"Oh, don't be such a sour wolf," Dean dismissed gamely, trying to hide how bad he really felt. "I'm fine. He's not."

"Funny," Derek remarked with caustic sarcasm, "Because he just said that same thing and yet you don't believe him but want me to believe you, which I don't. I can smell your blood, Dean, which means it's outside of your body."

"Kinky, but I'm not into that kinda thing," Dean snarked distractedly as he checked over his friend.

Derek glared at the teen wolves, hating that he had an audience for this emotionally charged encounter, so he pointed up to Danny and ordered tightly, "Handle that. Now." Ethan nodded and turned to go upstairs while Scott and Stiles stepped further into the room.

"When's the last time you ate, Cas? 'Cause you need to do that now, you know. You're human. Humans have needs," Dean lectured lightly while watching the flinches that crossed Cas's face with each prod on Cas's ribs.

"I am very aware of that, Dean, but food takes money," Cas bit out waspishly while trying to hide the pain Dean's examination caused.

Dean grunted in acknowledgement before he diagnosed with relief, "Couple of broken ribs and a badly sprained wrist, but you'll heal. Food first, though. Be right back. There's a burger and soda in my car."

He stood up way too quickly because the room immediately started spinning while his head tried to split open from the inside. He staggered slightly and braced his hand against the dirt covered wall. Cas called out a warning and shifted slightly to get up but Derek stabilized him first with a hand on Dean's good shoulder.

"You aren't going anywhere right now," Derek stated firmly and he meant every word of it. He'd knock the hunter out if he even attempted to head to his car right now. Actually, he was pretty close to knocking the hunter out anyway.

"I'll get it," Ethan offered from above as he led Danny out of the kitchen.

"You need to sit down before you fall down," Derek warned tightly, not liking Dean's pallor which make his freckles stand out in stark relief. The contrast made the hardened hunter appear younger and much more fragile. The wolf inside him fought the instinct to protect the man from any threats, even from the hunter himself

"I told you, I'm fine," Dean insisted tightly, as he tried to bring his pain, and vision, back under his stern control. He reached up a hand to knock Derek's paw off his shoulder but ended up fumbling for it, considering he was seeing two, maybe three, of them.

"Yeah, you're fine, alright," Derek mumbled sarcastically but paused as another voice sounded loud and clear inside the room.

"Well, isn't that quaint?" the leader who had come to at Dean's pain-filled scream and now mocked him harshly from inside the circle. "Like I said before, anything with anything. You really have no standards."

"Well, there's always you," Dean snarked firmly, shrugging off Derek's hand, while he turned to face his current nemesis. "As I said, I draw the line at hypocritical, junkless dickheads."

The leader sneered dismissively at Dean in order to focus on Castiel's pale face. "I am warning you now, Castiel. If you end this and let us out now, your death will be quick."

Derek scoffed humorlessly behind Dean, "Negotiators they aren't."

"That's because all they are is animated cardboard soldiers without a hint of inspiration among them," Dean mumbled back to him as he stepped in front of Cas to block him from their view. He wasn't about to let these douchebags intimidate Cas into doing anything.

"Fine," the leader hissed then let loose with his true voice.

Cas let out a hoarse yell accompanied the others in the room as he clapped his hands over his ears. "Dean!"

"Shit," Dean cursed hotly, covering his own ears. He ordered the wolves, "Everyone cover your ears and run."

He spun around to grab Cas up. He had to get him out of the room. He hoped that if they didn't know where Cas was, they would let up on him. He leaned over to help get his friend up but Derek was already picking the cringing human up while Scott grabbed up Stiles and ran him out of the room.

"Come on," Derek ordered Dean with a yell then headed out of the room. Derek turned to go up the stairs as Scott was doing but Dean pulled him towards the tunnels underground. They went into one of the storerooms and closed the door. A few moments later, the noise stopped and they all sighed in relief.

"What the hell was that?" Derek snapped out irritably, shaking his head in an attempt to shake off the residual ringing in his canine sensitive ears.

"His true voice," Cas replied dully then focused a concerned look on Dean. "Is that . . ."

"Yep," Dean interrupted briskly, "All three times. Now you know. Keep that in mind when we get you back."

"Dean," Cas started solemnly, only to be cut off again.

"Not now, Cas," Dean bit out then pointed at him for emphasis. "I'm going to get the food and make a call. You stay here and rest so that when it's time, you'll be ready."

"Dean, what are you going to do?" Cas demanded hesitantly but his voice gave away the dread that filled him.

Dean exhaled heavily and ran a hand through his hair briskly before he admitted honestly, "I don't know, Cas. Told you. Got to make a call. Look, I'll do my best to not kill them but, if push comes to shove . . ."

"I understand," Cas acknowledged solemnly.

Dean gave a quick nod then reiterated firmly, "Eat and rest. I'll let you know when I figure it out." With that, Dean left the room, shutting the door behind him. Only Derek was in the way since the wolf was intently following him out of the room.

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned away and headed back toward the basement room to check on his prisoners. He pulled out his phone as he went to check for a signal. He wasn't getting good reception down here.

Suddenly he was pulled to the side and turned with a strong hand on his good shoulder. He stared into the angry wolf's eyes. He could see a blue tint lighting the normally light green. It was definitely an interesting mixture that luckily didn't distract him from his purpose this time.

"What?!" Dean snapped irritably because he so did not have time for this right now. Nor did he have the patience.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Dean's tone and question. He growled out, pointing back towards Cas's room, "Who is he and what the hell is going on? Why are you intent on killing yourself over this . . . man?"

"Wha-what the . . . wait, wait, wait," Dean stumbled slightly before he narrowed his eyes as he remembered some of the insults thrown around about him and Cas. He demanded incredulously, "Are you jealous or something?"

"No," Derek insisted firmly but sensed that he wasn't very convincing.

Dean confirmed it seconds later as he asserted firmly, "Damn right, you aren't. Know why? Because that doesn't apply here. Man, I don't know what you think is going on but I don't do forever. With anyone. One night. That's it. One night is nothing. Couple of repeats of one night are also nothing. Dating . . . forever . . . they aren't in my vocabulary."

"No shit," Derek sneered back at him mockingly. "I can still smell _her_ on you on top of _Cas_. Hunters. Surprised you actually took a few hours to sleep beforehand, considering how much experience you apparently have."

Dean slammed down his emotions at the first hint of Derek's sneering countenance, sensing the attack coming. If it still dug at him, he refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he agreed easily to drive the point home, "That's right. Hunters don't do 'happily ever after'. Know why? Because we don't have one. We all die bloody. I'm not Pack, Derek. And I'll never be. If you can't handle that, walk away now."

"Walk away from what?" Derek bit out derisively. "From what you just said, there's nothing to walk away from. Couldn't agree more. After all, what the hell is there to miss?"

"If you feel that way, why are you still here?" Dean pointed out heatedly.

"My house," Derek snarled irately. "My family home. I'm here until you are off my property. You already destroyed the kitchen. Need to make sure you don't destroy any more of it with your own personal vendetta. Got a problem with that?"

"It's not like it was in that great a'shape to begin with," Dean automatically sassed out the flippant observation, only to redirect at Derek's angry growl, "No, I don't have a problem with anything."

"Fine," Derek answered bitingly. "We're agreed. Now I'm going to make sure that your guests behave. You find a way to get them out of here yesterday so that we can all move on to the actual important things in our lives." He lightly shoved Dean back and stalked away. Anger was very visible in his every step.

Dean watched the wolf's progress with solemn eyes, only barely comforted in the knowledge that he was doing the right thing. He could feel the wolf getting attached to him, and what was worse is that Dean could feel himself getting attached as well. Considering what happened to ninety-five percent of the Winchester's significant others, especially the ones he truly cared about, this was the only way to keep the wolf alive and Dean's overburdened conscious clear, on this issue at least.

_Didn't mean that it didn't suck balls, though_. Dean thought wryly as his head fell back lightly against the wall as he mumbled softly with weary resignation, "Fuck my damn life."

- SPN - TW -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **___


	5. Unpleasant Surprise

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Derek - very graphic. This is my second attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with alpha/omega undertones, implied forced sex of a curse/spell origin and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - TW -

**Chapter 5 – Unpleasant Surprise**

He heard footsteps descending the stairway and saw Ethan and Danny heading toward the flame room with food in Danny's hands. He moved forward until they saw him then he motioned them into the hallway rather than having them enter the room where his prisoners were. They moved to his side and he asked quietly, "Danny, it's Danny, right?" Danny nodded so Dean continued, "Can you take that to Cas? He's in that room and maybe stay with him to make sure he eats it."

"Yeah. Sure," Danny answered politely before glancing back at Ethan then heading off where Dean directed.

"What are you going to do?" Ethan wondered curiously, not liking this whole situation, whatever it was, much less the vibe this hunter was giving him.

"Gonna make a call," Dean replied vaguely before heading down the hall toward a windowed grate that would give him a good signal. "You might want to keep Derek company and, you know, make sure they don't escape so we don't all die." Dean shrugged nonchalantly before adding sardonically, "But, hey, that's just a thought."

Ethan frowned at the hunter and his words but headed back down to Derek to see if he could get more information out of the wolf.

Dean heard the wolf leave and knew he was as alone as he could get right now. He immediately dialed the phone and prayed it would be answered quickly. As soon as he heard her voice, he snapped out urgently, "Charlie. Know that research project I got you and Kevin working on? Not research anymore. I need everything you got and I need it now."

"Dean, we haven't finished it yet," Charlie argued reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Dean bit out with increasing anxiety since this is the only option he could think of right now. "I thought you found something. You told me . . . what the hell . . ."

"Just chillax a minute, dude. Yes, we've deciphered a potential, uh, well, spell? I guess. Mostly. It seems designed to remove an angel's grace and render it basically powerless but we aren't sure if it's temporary or permanent," Charlie started to explain.

"Whatever. Works for me. Send it," Dean interrupted tightly.

"No, wait. Listen. According to what we've translated, its purpose seems to be to power up an arch in time of war, as in you have to state the name of who gets the removed grace," Charlie finished unhappily.

Dean leaned his head back and rubbed a hand over his face as he thought quickly. He verified, "It specifies an arch as the recipient?"

"Yes, as far as we can tell anyway, and since the only arches who are still alive are in the cage, and we really, really don't want to power either one of them up, I honestly don't think this will help you," Charlie summed up unhappily.

Dean thought for a moment more before he insisted firmly, "Send it to me."

"But, Dean . . ."

"Now, Charlie!" Dean commanded firmly. "I don't care. I'm out of options. I don't have any other choice right now so just send it. Any unusual components?"

"Besides the ones you've already been collecting? Only the fact that it has to be done by an angel which you are not," Charlie snapped back sardonically.

"I'll have you know I am . . . adorable," Dean snarked automatically. "Why an angel?"

"The grace has to have a transport device which means angel and an angel blade is required in the preparation," Charlie reported clinically.

"Okay," Dean acknowledged distractedly, already searching for potential loopholes that might work for him, before he questioned curiously, "Any progress on the other front yet?"

"No, and Kevin's almost fried again," she related with concern.

"And Sam?"

"Worried about you, as usual. You really need to get your ass back here soon, Dean. Having you out there doing this crap isn't helping anyone," Charlie told him honestly.

"Doing my best," Dean replied wryly, mentally acknowledging that he was only half lying this time.

Charlie sighed with resignation then informed him, "Sending the file now. Good luck. I'm sure you'll need it. Watch your back, Dean."

"Right back at you," Dean signed off and waited until he received the file and read through it at least twice before heading back to the basement room. Now he had a plan. God help him. He had a plan. And it was less sure than the kitchen one.

He heard the leader talking to the wolves present before he even entered the room.

"Surely even your primitive canine dominate brain can tell he's only amusing himself with you, _wolf_. He'll kill you in a heartbeat whenever the mood suits him," the leader cajoled convincingly. "You mean _**NOTHING**_ to him."

"What the hell is he talking about, Derek?" Scott asked uncertainly but Derek didn't move a muscle in response to either of them.

Dean glimpsed Derek's profile before he stepped into the flame lit room and had to admit that the wolf had a great poker face. He honestly couldn't tell if the leader's words were convincing the wolf or not. Unfortunately, it was close enough to what Dean had already stated that he knew the barbs hit home.

"Or has he filled your head with lies which is all he is good for?" the leader sniped.

"Aw, that hurts," Dean mocked with fake pain, playfully placing a hand over his heart. "It really does. In fact, I think I might need a moment. Derek?"

Derek glanced at him, stared at him a long moment then nodded and followed him out of the room then up the stairs to the kitchen level. Dean led him out of the house and to his baby's trunk. He pulled his keys out and unlocked the trunk as he asked with quiet concern, "Are you okay?"

Derek gave him a brief emotionless stare before demanding, "What's the plan?"

Dean mentally sighed at the evasion then focused on sorting through his supplies to gather up what he needed for the spell. He set the phone on one side of the trunk while he started picking items out, checking them against the list on his phone as he went. He inquired solemnly, "Any way I can convince you that I got this, you believe me and leave me to this?"

He glanced at the wolf's set face and knew the answer before Derek repeated his question exactly the way he asked it before, as if Dean hadn't said anything before. Dean exhaled heavily and mumbled, "That's what I thought. Figured that the others would have the same response, too. Any way you can order them away?"

"They're not my pack," Derek gritted out with frustration at Dean's evasion.

"Meaning?" Dean prodded for clarification, even though he was pretty sure he knew what it meant.

"Meaning they will not follow my orders any more than you will," Derek verified tightly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not an order kinda guy," Dean replied flippantly, adamantly denying his heritage.

"Neither are they. After all, they are teenagers," Derek quipped back sardonically.

Dean grimaced, "Figured. Remember Sammy at that age." He shuddered slightly before returning to his chore of gathering his spell supplies.

Derek growled out once again, "What. Is. The. Plan. Dean?"

Dean ignored the brief surge of heat that flowed through him at that growl. He mentally steeled himself against that flash of desire, wondering once again what the hell was wrong with him that this wolf seemed to set him off. He continued his mission as he answered clinically, "Got a spell that might work."

"Might?" Derek clarified incredulously.

Dean paused briefly in his search to look Derek in the eye and confirm dryly, "Yea. Might. But it's all I got."

"How sure are you about this?" Derek wanted to know.

"Pretty sure," Dean snapped out nonchalantly.

"Pretty sure?"

"Yea. Pretty sure," Dean confirmed tightly then skipped ahead to the end to the end. "Sure enough that I'm doing it with or without your help." He paused a second before he acknowledged softly, "It's really our only shot at a non-massacre."

"Are they that dangerous?" Derek questioned cautiously. "What the hell are they anyway?"

"Yes, they are that dangerous, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dean admitted ironically. "But I need you to understand, if it doesn't work, or if I tell you to, you and _your pack_ need to grab up the humans and run as fast as you can, anywhere you can, because these asshats won't think twice about incinerating all of you."

"Because we are helping you?"' Derek surmised confidently.

Dean stared at him a moment and corrected abruptly, "That. And, because of what you are. To them, you are abominations and must be destroyed. Hell, to them, humans are abominations to them. They hate us all. Monsters, humans, any creatures that are not one of them. Hell, they even hate some of their brothers enough to kill them, too."

"Like Cas," Derek concluded correctly.

Dean exhaled heavily and nodded as he continued collecting what he needed. "Yea, like Cas. Poor dumb SOB." He frowned slightly as he sorted through his trunk a few more seconds then asked on a completely different subject, "Do you have bowls left in there? For, like, mixing ingredients and stuff?"

Derek blinked at the sudden change in subject before he nodded and offered, "In the kitchen. Wooden or metal?"

Dean frowned slightly at the question then checked his phone again before he answered tightly, "Don't think it matters."

"I'll get it," Derek offered emotionlessly.

"Not yet," Dean corrected quickly as he straightened up with an angel blade in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in another. He opened the bottle and drank down a large amount of the whiskey until he had to stop and breathe. He wiped a hand over his mouth before he told the curious wolf, "You have to do something else first."

He huffed out a slight laugh before he mumbled under his breath, "Cas sure would get a kick out of this if he knew. He'd call it ironic, or some shit. But, since he's not able, I need you to do this."

"Do what?" Derek asked with a great deal of dread as Dean took another long drink of whiskey.

Dean lowered the bottle and switched the neck of the bottle to the hand with the blade then used his free hand to pull up the picture of the sigil needed for the spell on his phone. He looked Derek in the eye and ordered firmly, "Carve this into my chest and back. They need to pretty much overlap for this to work, like a conduit. The spell has to flow through me using this."

"You want me to cut you up?" Derek clarified incredulously. "Front and back?"

Dean could tell how uncomfortable the wolf was in this but he knew that Derek would do it if he thought it was necessary. Dean offered uncertainly, "Well, I could probably do the front myself but there's no way for me to do the back right. Figured it would be better to do this right considering its central to the spell."

Derek narrowed his eyes and observed confidently, "You are doing this with or without me, aren't you?" Dean just gave him a cold, determined stare. Derek rolled his eyes slightly then asked, "How deep?"

"Deep enough to bleed for the next twenty minutes or so," Dean guessed wryly then paused at Derek's face. He could tell the wolf was still really uncomfortable with this request so he smirked wryly and taunted slightly, "Come on, Derek. You really think I don't know that you've wanted to seriously hurt me since our little 'talk' in the hallway earlier and that asshat's taunting afterward. But this is _so_ much better than a simple punch. Come on, wolf-boy. Do it. Make me bleed."

Derek stared at him a moment, completely unmoved by the blatantly obvious provocation, before he clarified emotionlessly, "Cut that lame crap, Dean, and tell me honestly. Do you seriously think this spell is going to work?"

Dean exhaled heavily and muttered under his breath, "Stupid wolf lie-detecting powers." Finally, he admitted reluctantly, "I honestly have no clue but I also don't have anything else that we can try."

"Then why don't we just kill them?" Derek wondered curiously.

Dean winced slightly at the thought before he admitted honestly, "Because I promised Cas I'd try. This is all I have to try with."

He held up a hand when he saw Derek was going to protest and insisted firmly, "I really don't know if I could get them all in time. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it would be even more suicidal than this. And, I'm not about to let any wolves in there to help me because I'm not sure what powers they still have. Normally, they could incinerate you and me from the inside out with a single touch, just one single finger. Hell, some of them could have the power to make us explode with the snap of their fingers. Even if they have a fraction of that power remaining, it's too damn much of a risk to take. For you, or me. Especially for those damn annoying teens."

Derek sighed heavily and glanced around a moment, debating with himself, before he conceded ungraciously, "Fine. I'll do it but you better be right about this. Or at least tell me how to kill them in case you fail."

"Deal," Dean agreed easily, taking another long drag of whiskey, as he handed over the angel blade.

"Lift up your t-shirt," Derek ordered dryly as he accepted the blade.

Dean nodded as he grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up one handed then fit the bunched up bottom into his mouth to bite down on. He gripped the bottle neck tightly as the wolf grabbed up the phone and started on his back. He gritted his teeth hard and tried to control his breathing. The alcohol helped a lot.

Ten minutes later, Dean's body was coated with sweat and his bottle was almost empty as Derek finished up the triangular sigil on his chest. The apex of the triangle started at the tip of his sternum. Dean swallowed hard and almost fell to the ground with relief from holding himself so taut when Derek announced that he was finished. Dean took another long drink of alcohol, finishing off the bottle and enjoying the numbing warmth invading a majority of his body.

Derek stood slowly and steadied Dean with a firm hand on his good shoulder. He lowered the hunter's shirt and started to ask if the hunter was okay when he heard a familiar vehicle, then another one. He growled in frustration, "The troops are coming. Whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it quick."

Dean blinked vaguely, feeling buzzed, from the alcohol, pain, blood-loss and lack of food then inquired uncertainly, "Troops? What troops? Aren't they already here?"

Derek scoffed with wry humor and pulled the hunter who quickly grabbed his supply bag along while explaining humorlessly, "This way, hunter. That down there in the basement is less than a half of the troops. The other half is coming now and they've included a few parents in the invite. And the sheriff."

"The sheriff?" Dean exclaimed softly. "Damn it! Why?"

"Because he's Stiles's father," Derek answered tightly while he took the loaded bag from Dean. "Stiles probably called him." Derek helped the hunter up the steps and through the downstairs back to the kitchen. He propped him up against the door leading to the basement.

"Which one is Stiles again?" Dean asked lazily as he sagged against the door leading to the basement stairs.

"Buzzcut," Derek described distractedly as he searched through a few cabinets looking for the mixing bowl Dean'd requested. "Mouthy, sarcastic, short."

"Oh, Mouth," Dean connected aloud.

"Mouth?" Derek verified curiously as he pulled down a ornately carved wooden bowl and matching spoon from one of the lower cabinets. He tucked it under his arm and headed back over to Dean.

"That's what I named him," Dean explained nonchalantly.

"Fitting," Derek agreed easily then slipped an arm around Dean's waist which Dean allowed only because he was tired and knew he needed to conserve what energy he had. He threw his good arm around Derek's shoulders and they made their way down the stairs. They paused a moment to let go of each other and for Dean to steady himself before they entered the room.

_Ready?_ Derek mouthed the question to Dean who nodded abruptly as he took the bag from the wolf using his good hand.

Dean didn't bother responding. He just stalked into the room where the leader was attempting to convince the other to release them. He quickly surveyed the scene and saw the distraction for what it was, aside from a decent bid to gain freedom. He quickly pulled out his knife and threw it at the fallen soldier furthest from him.

"Everyone around him dies. Do you really want you and your friends to be next?" the leader had just finished asking when his brother was struck.

The injured soldier yelled out loudly with pain. He glared at Dean as did the others. He pulled out the knife with a growl and threw it back at the hunter but Dean easily dodged it, leaving Derek to catch it.

"What the hell?" a voice from above called down but everyone ignored it except Stiles.

"Still trying to figure that out," Stiles called back tautly.

Dean accepted the knife from the wolf with a smirk which Derek ignored. Dean stated firmly, "I'm the one you need to focus on, boys. Those pups can't let you out because I won't let them. See, they don't know you at all but me, well, let's just say they know not to mess with me. You should've remembered that as well."

"I will rip the flesh from your body, inch by inch, as I slowly skin you," the injured one threated menacingly as he stalked forward to the edge of the circle facing Dean. Dean obliged him and moved forward as well, silently daring it with his boldness. "I will make sure you feel each inch as it's ripped away from your muscles then I will feed you your own insides when they fall out of you. I will keep you alive to taste every inch of them."

Dean heard Derek's low growl at the beginning of the threat and put a hand out to warn him back as the rest of the insult finished. He cocked his head to the side as if he was contemplating it while he mused aloud, " Hmmmm. In the words of a bitch I really hate, 'Kinky. I like.' But let's concentrate on the important stuff right now. Save playtime for later."

Dean turned his back and stalked over to the old wooden table by the wall. He knew the injured one had reached for him based on the snarl that Derek let out. Dean glanced at the wolf as he set his loaded bag on the table and was thankful that it didn't buckle. Derek caught the hint and moved over to set the bowl on the table.

"Stay calm. I got this," Dean warned under his breath.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell is going on here?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded as he stormed into the room.

"Wonderful," Dean grumbled under his breath. He turned to size up the new arrivals. He saw the sheriff whose hand inched toward his gun and another grown-up man who was searching the room for clues and threats. The girls and wolves from earlier hurried over to their friends.

"No one," Dean answered dismissively. "Absolutely no one. Something I can help you with, Sheriff?"

The leader scoffed humorlessly, "Well, imagine that? The great Dean Winchester not willing and eager to share. Not wanting anyone to know who he is. And after all he's done. Come on, Dean. Where's that Winchester charm? Or did you leave that in the Pit, too? Along with your soul."

"Cram it with walnuts, ugly, or I'll send you there to find out," Dean threatened tightly, even though he knew that wasn't where they would go.

Another of the Fallen tried a different tactic entirely by whimpering and pleading to the newcomers, "Ppplease help us. He's crazy. He's going to kill us. Please help." It swayed slightly then fell to its knees, crying.

Dean scoffed with amazed disgust, "Wow. What did you find a wannabe actor to possess . . . because that was just . . . awful. Hell, the porn industry has better actors than you."

"Look, why don't we . . ." The sheriff started as he stepped further into the room, only to pull up short at Dean's Colt cocked and pointed at the sheriff's head.

"No offense," Dean offered solemnly, "but I'm really not the caring and sharing type. I'm a little busy right now and not known to have patience on a good day. This is not a good day."

"When's the last time you had a good day?" Derek snarked curiously, right behind him.

"November 1, 1983," Dean snapped out then ordered tightly. "Remove your hand from your gun, sheriff, and you, too, Argent, is it? Keep both hands in the air or," he paused and trailed off as he swung the gun over to the teens, specifically Stiles then Allison. "I can get them both before either of you draw. And death really doesn't scare me."

Both men seemed to mentally debate a moment before they both did as he said. Without being asked, Derek automatically wandered over to relieve the men of their guns. Dean watched for a moment before he advised, "Don't forget the extra piece both of them carry around their ankles and Argent has at least three knives on him. Probably all silver. So watch out."

"How did you know?" Argent asked curiously.

"I know hunters," Dean replied vaguely as he watched Derek toss the weapons over by the table they were going to work at.

"Want me to get Allison's weapons, too," Derek questioned as he finished patting down the elder hunter.

Dean glanced at the teenage girl who had hatred in her eyes and guessed that there was probably history between her and Derek that he didn't want to interrupt this so he answered wisely, "No, just bring both men over here and tie them up. If any of the kids get out of line, their parents will be the first to pay for it. Gag them while you're at it. I already have a headache from listening to the other asshats."

"What about . . ." Derek started uncertainly.

"If that happens, you know what to do," Dean cut in quickly. He didn't want to give anything away to the fallen if he could help it. This wasn't the first time he took hostages just to keep everyone safe. Not that anyone ever understood when it happened.

He turned to survey the crowd and questioned harshly, "Anyone else need to be tied up for their own good?" He watched them each glance at each other before turning mulish.

"When are you going to let us in on what the hell is going on?" Scott demanded uneasily.

"After," Dean stated vaguely before turning back to the table where the trussed up sheriff and werewolf hunter now sat near. He saw that Derek had already sat out a few things and started pulling the rest of it out while he warned, "Keep an eye on them."

"Which 'them'?" Derek wondered sardonically.

Dean smirked humorlessly again, "All of them."

Derek turned back to the fallen and saw the leader smiling widely then demanded tightly, "What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Just imagining your human being force feed his own intestines," the leader answered nonchalantly. "It's a glorious image my brother came up with."

Derek growled angrily while Dean only rolled his eyes and turned from the table he'd sat out everything on. He stepped up behind Derek and lightly touched the wolf's back before letting the hand fall as he took his place beside then in front of Derek. He planted his feet slightly apart and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling widely in return.

"Alright, Chuckles," Dean remarked casually. "Since this seems to be a thing for you, and, oh, lefty back there who is about to get a knife in his other shoulder if he doesn't stop trying to bring the house down on us." The injured fallen's attention immediately left the ceiling to focus on Dean again, along with the two others who were trying to help their brother by combining their powers.

"That's right, I know how you jerkoffs work," Dean sneered slightly before resuming his smiling countenance.

"What are you going to do, human?" Lefty sneered in return. "You might be able to injure us but you can't kill us. 'Only a . . ."

"Yeah. Yeah," Dean interrupted impatiently. "Only one of you can kill one of you. Heard that before. But tell me, Lefty. What does Zachariah say about that? Huh? Seen him lately? Or Uriel? What about Gabriel? Heard from any of them lately? Want to know why?" Dean asked with a decidedly evil smile on his face.

All of the prisoners stared at him nervously before the leader finally swallowed thickly then started to speak hoarsely, "No. You . . . you . . . couldn't . . ."

"Wanna bet, chuckles?" Dean taunted mockingly. The leader only glared back at him so Dean concluded for him, "That's what I thought."

He slowly paced to the front of the circle, stating casually, "So, here's the deal. Even though, I'd love nothing more than to stab each and every one of you asshats in the face then watch as your life force bleeds out, I'll make you a deal. Thanks to your brother there and his detailed, if disturbing, fascination with my anatomy, not to mention my complete boredom and total lack of patience at waiting on Cas to come up with something to do with you damned eternal sons of bitches."

"Here's the challenge. I'll give each of you one chance, and one chance only, to come up with any torture, or death, that hasn't been done to me before. Lefty over there already had his shot so pick your poison, douchbags, and let's see if you have what it takes to impress me. Now, anyone want first shot?" Dean taunted mockingly.

"Well, since you like_** dog **_and pack so much," the bad actor in the front sneered immediately. "I get you a hell hound pack to gang bang your ass until to your body is a mangled mass of dead bone and flesh?"

Derek stiffened and snarled at the beginning of the insult and threat but Dean only sighed wearily and shook his head with disgust, "Do I really need to explain the rules again? It has to be something that hasn't ever been done to me yet. Seriously, guys, I really don't think your hearts are into this at all."

Derek, and all the teens, turned and stared at him with disbelief which he completely ignored while injured angel countered quickly, "We'll make it so that you can actually get pregnant and welp the demon litter then kill them all in front of you."

Dean scoffed humorlessly, "Did you honestly just threaten to kill my 'children' in front of me? Is that what you were getting at? Seriously? Okay, yeah, it's definitely rule refreshing time," Dean announced aloud, nonplussed by the threats. "It has to be something that _hasn't_ already been done to me."

"You've never had a child," the leader corrected firmly but with a hint of doubt.

"Haven't I?" Dean hissed out harshly.

"No," the leader argued with less conviction. "Ben wasn't yours."

"I wasn't talking about him, even though he's lost as well," Dean argued tightly. "You really should research your prey if you didn't know that. She was mine and she was killed right in front of me, just like my mother and brother. Now, you have one last shot. Are you ready to take it or do you need a moment to confer? It's your last chance."

"We'll do it to your brother then," Lefty snapped out triumphantly.

Dean stared at him for a second before he turned to the leader and sneered lightly, "I almost feel sorry for you. Having help like that. You should really thank me after this is over."

He turned away, calling over his shoulder, "Anyway, I'll give you a minute to confer. Let me know when you have an actual answer."

He felt all eyes on him as he made his way back to the table but steadfastly refused to meet Derek's eyes at all. He knew he shouldn't have suggested this type of game. It brought back so many things from Hell that he suppressed on a regular basis but it distracted them and would hopefully give him enough time to get the spell off. He returned to the table and pulled up the spell on his phone while he heard the fallen arguing within their prison. He focused on the spell while keeping an ear out for the fallen.

He tossed all the spell ingredients in the mixing bowl then pulled out the angel blade and pulled up his t-shirt in the front. He felt the gagged men's eyes on him but ignored them. He stuck himself in the apex of the triangle sigil to get his blood on the angel blade before he used it to stir the concoction with it, making sure his blood was well mixed in. He dropped his shirt down as he mixed, chanting the beginning of the spell in the process.

"Enough!" the one fallen who hadn't said anything until now snapped out irritably, silencing the fallen around him. "Don't you get it? There's nothing left and he knows it."

"What do you mean?" the leader demanded hotly.

"Think it through. Remember his history. Do you really think there's anything left that can be done to him? Anything that hasn't been done before? Anything that Alistair didn't think of?"

They all fell silent at that reminder as they turned to see Dean, ignoring them. His back was to them but they could tell something was happening. The leader snapped out the order, "Concentrate! Now!"

As all the prisoners suddenly focused on the ceiling, Derek turned toward Dean to see what had frightened them. He first saw the gagged men trying to squirm away from the table in fright before he saw that had scared them. Dean's eyes glowed a bluish white light as he continued to repeat strange words, probably from the spell, then he drank what was in the bowl.

The thick air within the basement felt electrified suddenly as Dean slowly straightened from the table with the strange blade in his hand. He moved like he was a robot when he walked toward the fire circle. He paused beside the wolf who struggled to not whimper and cower from the strange power radiating from him. His wolf really did not like this new development.

"What the . . ." Stiles mumbled fearfully before trailing off as he and all the other teens inched their way back away from the circle and Dean.

Dean held out the blade to the wolf who reluctantly took it, gripping the cloth surrounding the heated silver metal. Dean told him emotionlessly, like a robot, "If they break the circle, run. If they catch you, this blade is all that will kill them."

Dean didn't turn and look at the wolf at all. It was like something had taken over his friend but Derek could sense confusion and deep regret from somewhere deep within the hunter. How he could do this, he had no idea. And he didn't have any time to ponder it as Dean took off his shirt then stepped directly through the fire and into the circle where the prisoners immediately tackled him and took him down to the dirt floor.

Derek barely had time to realize that the sigil he had carved also glowed slightly before they were on him. They moved with superhuman speed and he could hear the impact of several punches as well as bones breaking. He growled, snarled and moved toward the circle, intent on saving Dean, when suddenly strong hands and arms restrained him. He struggled fiercely against them when he heard Scott's voice in his ear.

"You can't help him now," Scott growled harshly in Derek's ear. "He's gone."

Once again, Derek's loud, emotional shout of fierce denial echoed through the ruined walls of the Hale house.

- SPN - TW -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **___


	6. Not A Surprise

_Oh, yeah, everything is unbeta'd. All my mistakes are my own.__ Also, didn't do quite as many re-reads and edits so there will probably be more mistakes than usual._

_Disclaimer: Kripke owns all Supernatural characters. Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis. I'm only borrowing them. _

_Pairing: Dean/Derek - very graphic. This is my second attempt at something like this because this muse wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think, constructively._

_Overall Warnings: __Rated M__ for swearing, graphic sexual content with alpha/omega undertones, implied forced sex of a curse/spell origin and other adult subject matter._

- SPN - TW -

**Chapter 6 – Not A Surprise**

"Come on, Dean. Wake up!"

Dean groaned in pain as the command reverberated in his abused head and ear. Consciousness blasted its way through the weary hunter in the form of cold water spraying his face and body. He sputtered and spewed the water that had found its way into his mouth before coughing slightly. The coughing fit wrecked his banged up ribs, causing him to bend over and clutch them for support.

"Wh-wha-" he croaked out through his scratched up throat.

"Thank God," Derek huffed with relief. "I'm so going to kick your ass for that."

'Wha?" Dean tried again before giving up. His throat hurt way too much and the room seemed to spin in front of him. He really wished he could just pass back out again but had a feeling the wolf wouldn't take that too well.

He felt the wolf's hands tighten around his waist where Derek was holding Dean up, below his sore ribs. Warm skin covered his back, warming him slightly in the cold spray. He sagged back against the solid strength he felt there. He actually let someone else holding him up for once.

"Dean!"

"Still here," he rasped out barely in response to the panic in Derek's voice. He leaned forward and caught some cold water in his mouth to try and wash away some of the dirt and pain in his throat. He winced as he swallowed but felt minimally better.

"Better be after that stunt," Derek warned tightly. Anger radiated in his voice, even though his hands were cautious as they manhandled Dean to lean against the tiled shower wall. "Stay there while I wash you off."

Dean sagged down the wall a little more when the strong hands released him but was able to stop himself from going down further. He leaned his head back against the cool surface and felt the wolf's soapy hands wash away the blood and grime that he was sure had coated his body. It was soothing and a little relaxing to have someone take care of him like this but he was sure that if he had any energy at all, he'd be fighting this.

But he was tired, so very, very tired, he thought groggily as his eyes sagged closed again.

"Damn it, Dean!"

He heard the wolf's frustrated curse a second before sharp pain exploded inside his injured shoulder then flamed throughout his upper left torso. He growled through gritted teeth as he tried to keep in the pain, even though the urge to scream in pain was very strong. He cursed violently while his eyes flew open to assess the threat, "Son of a bitch! You damn butcher! What the hell?"

Derek let go of Dean's injured shoulder as he forced the hunter to sit on the closed toilet lip. He glared at the hunter and demanded irritably, "I need you to stay awake, damn it. You almost cracked your already cracked head by passing out again. I need to take care of your injuries, get you dressed and downstairs before they lose patience and barge in on us."

"Screw'em," Dean retorted shortly despite his still very sore throat.

Derek squatted in front of the hunter and gripped his chin to stare Dean in the eyes as he warned firmly, "You pass out again and I will take your ass to the hospital."

"Like hell," Dean bit out angrily.

"Watch me," Derek promised adamantly. "Pass out one more time and see what happens."

"Fine," Dean gritted out and yanked his chin away then wished he hadn't as the room blurred around him. "Shit."

"What?" Derek demanded with concern.

"Nothing," Dean replied automatically, reaching up a hand to his head.

"Yea, that was believable," Derek mumbled sarcastically as he grabbed up his jeans and t-shirt. He quickly got dressed before Dean decided to pass out on him again. He grabbed Dean's jeans next then squatted down in front of the hunter and ordered, "Put these on."

"I'm not a child," Dean sulked hoarsely. He lifted his legs up as needed to help the wolf while he glanced around the room and tried to figure out what the hell had happened. Only his pounding head prevented much thought so he gave up quickly and asked uncertainly, "What the hell happened? Where are we?"

"That's what I want to know," Derek snarked nastily. "Stand up." He helped the hunter stand then pulled the jeans up before Dean knocked his hands away.

"I got it," Dean mumbled then quickly fastened his jeans, stubbornly ignoring how he swayed and probably would have fallen if the wolf hadn't steadied him.

"As for where we are," Derek continued without commenting on Dean's obvious condition. "We are at Scott's house."

"Scott?" Dean questioned blankly before he countered quickly. "Wait, wait. We were at your house. We were there. How the hell are we at Scott's?"

"Your friend, Cas . . ."

"Damn it!" Dean cursed hotly, gaining strength from the adrenalin that rage lent him. "He better not . . . he didn't . . . damn son of a bitch . . ." He trailed off as he grabbed up a towel to wrap around his bleeding ribs then yanked the bathroom door open and stormed out. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Derek called out after him.

"Going to get me baby and kick that asshat's powered up ass back where he came from," Dean growled out while he stomped down the stairs to the front door. "Damn son of a bitch knows I hate that teleport shit and I _don't_ leave Baby behind!"

Dean heard the signaling growl behind him an instant before he was shoved against the wall by the door. Given the amazing power and speed that Derek had, Dean was shocked that it didn't hurt him more to be shoved against the wall. He guessed that he hadn't pissed off Derek quite enough yet but one look into the wolf's face discounted that idea quickly. Of course that didn't stop Dean from glaring back at the angry wolf.

"You aren't going anywhere, idiot," Derek snarled angrily.

"The hell I'm not," Dean argued aggressively back. "Besides needing my car, my first aid kit is in there and I need it for this." He motioned down to the torn stitches from his previous hunt and knew that there were other places that probably needed more.

"Your kit is on the table in there," Derek gritted out tautly with a head motion to the dining room behind them. "Your car is right outside. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and get your ass in there so I can sew you up. Again."

"Did you see my car?" Dean stubbornly verified.

Derek growled slightly before he moved the curtains beside them and they both could see the black Impala resting on the curb outside. Derek arched an eyebrow at Dean who relaxed slightly. He shook off Derek's hands then grumbled reluctantly, "Fine. But there better be food and alcohol in there or I'm out of here as soon as you're done."

"Whatever," Derek grumbled back with frustration then threw out a hand to indicate that Dean should preceded him into the room.

Dean walked into the room, ignoring all the others there, and spotted the bottle, burger and fries that were waiting him. "Awesome," he exclaimed excitedly as he quickly sat down by the food, pulling the chair out so that it was sideways to the table. He leaned against the table side and quickly opened the bottle then chugged a third of it down like it was water.

Derek squatted down beside him and unwrapped the towel bandage around Dean's waist. He cleaned the blood sluggishly leaking from Dean's injury then grabbed the threaded, sanitized needle but Dean stopped him briefly by asking, "Is my back bleeding?"

Derek shifted to look before he answered briskly, "No, you're good." Dean nodded and sagged back against the chair back before he took another long chug of the whiskey, ignoring Derek's warning glare. Derek clenched his jaw angrily and cautioned aloud, "If you pass out . . ."

"Yea, yea," Dean interrupted dismissively as he set the bottle down on the table, "I know. You'll kick my ass. Whatever. Just get on with it so I can eat already." Derek glared at him again before he pulled Dean's skin together and concentrated on sewing the hunter up.

"Oh, wait, is he really . . . are they . . . right here . . ." Stiles rambled aloud with disgusted horror to the room. "You do know there are hospitals for things like this, right?"

Dean's eyes snapped over to him, eager for any distraction. "What are you grumbling about, Mouth?" He growled out irritably, unable to help the wince at the pain piercing him in time with the needle. "You can leave at any time. I'm sure you know where the door is."

He surveyed the rest of the room and spotted the other hunter in the group then greeted briskly, "Argent, right?" The hunter gave a reserved nod. "We had a meet. Sorry to miss it but got distracted. You call Garth?"

"No," Argent answered honestly. "Knew something had probably come up for you to miss it. Then Allison came home and told me you were in town." He paused for a moment before he verified solemnly, "You are Dean Winchester, right? The Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes slightly at that hated monomer before he huffed irritably, "Yea." Then he mumbled to himself with aggravation, '_The Dean_'. What the hell does that mean anyway?"

Sheriff Stilinski took that cue to enter the conversation, ignoring the injured man's muttering. "And which Dean Winchester would that be exactly? The one who died in St. Louis? The one who escaped custody in Maryland? Who held up a bank in Milwaukee? Who died in Monument?"

"Oh, for crying out loud," Dean cursed wearily. "Are you seriously going to . . ."

"Who went on a murder spree across five states before dying in Ankeny?"

"Seriously?" Dean growled out irritably. "Are you really going to go through . . ."

"These are just the highlights," Stilinski snapped out abruptly.

"Like hell," Dean argued stubbornly. "That's the gag reel. None of that crap was real. Might as well be talking about the Broward County Mystery Spot, if you call that crap real." Stilinski looked confused by that reference then preceded to double check his notes.

"What was it then?" Argent asked quietly, instinctively knowing there was more to this story.

Dean narrowed his eyes and glanced down at Derek who glanced up and shrugged lightly then vocalized blandly, "I have no idea what he knows. I've been away, remember? And I'm done so eat." He bit off the thread he'd tied off at the end of Dean's stitches then went to work on a sling, only to be stopped by Scott who offered him an old one that was lying around the house.

"Lot of help you are," Dean snarked gently, ignoring the raised warm flesh around the spot that Derek breathed on. He so did not need that kind of reaction right now. Unfortunately, the fight, near-death experience, and Derek's growling were making things uncomfortable in his jeans. He was distracted by Derek and Scott putting a sling on him so looked back at Argent.

Argent nodded slightly and advised, "Best to answer honestly but not too detailed." He glanced at the sheriff who was intently watching the conversation between the two hunters. "He seems to know some recently activity but not a lot."

"You mean, do I know my son's best friend is a wolf and a dark druid tried to have me killed, then, yeah, I know," Stilinski huffed out irritably. "So, no, you don't have a reason to lie to me about this weirdo supernatural crap that shouldn't exist."

"Duly noted," Dean stated sarcastically. "So what do you want to know, specifically?"

"Who the hell are you because all my records state you've been declared dead, more than once," Stilinski clarified tightly.

Dean took a bite out of the burger and chewed it thoughtfully. He glanced at Argent who seemed to be waiting for the same answer. He took another drink and heard a soft growl next to him. He turned and swallowed down his food before he commented dryly, "If you don't want me to drink it, get me something else, Fido."

Derek growled again at the name and tone but Scott offered reluctantly, mainly because he was not willing to lose furniture over the fight brewing, "I'll get it. Water or coke?"

"Water," Dean answered automatically, feeling very dehydrated after everything. Then he turned back to the other grownups and answered briefly, "St. Louis and Milwaukee were shape shifters as well as Ankeny, sort of, but . . . well, basically . . . Anyway, Monument, we, my brother and me, were reported dead by the FBI agent we helped save."

"Shifters again?" Argent verified.

Dean shook his head and spat out, "Demons. Over thirty of them bastards. Barely made it out of that one. Baltimore and Folsom was us but we had to go in for the hunt. Escaped after it was done."

"Demons or shifters?" Derek asked.

"No, death omen and vengeful spirit," Dean corrected automatically. "And not applicable. Bottom line, I'm here and have a job to do."

"Which is what exactly?" Argent demanded aggressively with his arms across his chest.

"I'd like to know that as well because the only thing keeping me from hauling your ass down to jail is that Argent here vouches for you," Stilinski added briskly.

Dean rolled his eyes at the two men. "Good luck with that, sheriff. Just keep in mind that even injured, I can hurt you in ways you don't ever want to experience."

He turned to Argent and clarified caustically, "You really want to do this in front of everyone. You one of those hunters who train your kids to live this crap life?"

"No," Argent growled in denial. "Allison got pulled into by both Scott and my sister. I didn't want her involved this young."

"Then you shouldn't have been doing it," Dean snapped out. "You kept putting her in the same vicinity so you kept her in the life, whether you want to acknowledge it or not. In any case, I'm not here to actually 'hunt'. Garth wanted me to check in with you because something's going on with your town that's not wolves. I'm supposed to figure out what it is, although I have a pretty good idea."

He turned to look at Scott again before turning his eyes to Stiles then Allison. All of them seemed to give off a strange aura or something that he hadn't seen before. He wanted to shake his head to clear his vision but knew that would only hurt his head more.

"What do you mean?" Argent wondered uncertainly.

"Why you?" Stilinski demanded curiously. "Why not just ask Argent?"

"Because Argent specializes in wolves and things related to that," Dean explained patiently.

"What do you specialize in?" Stilinski prodded.

"Demons," Argent stated firmly while Dean just looked at him curiously. "I heard about your dad growing up. He made quite a stir in the community when he started. My father cursed about him regularly after the met once."

Dean scoffed wryly, "Doesn't surprise me. He was even less into caring and sharing than I am. He tended to rub people the wrong way."

"Was it true . . ."

"Does it matter?" Dean interrupted with abrupt evasiveness. He wasn't sure what Argent wanted to ask but, also, didn't really care. What was past was past and he had enough do deal with in this present. "I've had enough of memory lane today."

Argent stood up straighter as he assessed the exhausted hunter who turned back to the sheriff and informed him pointedly, "I don't exactly have a specialty, per say. Unlike Argent and others, I pretty much hunt anything that needs killing to save people's lives. Some will say demons are the Winchesters' thing but we really aren't picky. They just seem to pick us, way too much for my liking."

"Your mother," Argent stated silently, causing Dean to cut him up with his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dean scoffed humorlessly again, "I was four. I'm over it."

"And your dad?"

Dean glared at him and warned quietly, "You want to stop now." Argent shut up and nodded solemnly.

"So you never were dead?" Stilinski verified with confusion.

Dean stared at the sheriff for a long moment, shoving his emotions back down from the memories. Then he pasted on his patented cocky smirk, "Do I look dead to you?"

"Yes," Derek snapped out beside him.

Dean glared at him icily and growled tightly, "Shut up, mutt."

"Dean," Argent called out softly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the knowledge he saw there and avoided firmly, "Not now, Argent."

"Has to be," Argent argued insistently.

Dean arched his eyebrow and relented ungraciously, "Fine. Christos. Got your knife ready?" He held his arm out for the test.

Argent arched an eyebrow at the immediate cave from the stubborn human but he pulled out his silver knife and moved forward. Derek growled in warning from beside the hunter who placed his other hand on the wolf to stay him. Argent advanced and sliced the hunter's arm with the knife but gained no reaction.

Meanwhile, Derek growled irritably, "Why are you letting him cut you up after I just sewed you back together?"

Dean gritted out against the sharp pain, "Because he has to check."

"Check what?" Derek bit out while Dean grabbed the bloodied towel to wrap it around his cut arm.

"That I'm still human," Dean answered tightly before he asked Argent. "Well? Did I pass?"

"Yeah," Argent admitted wearily. "Sorry, but . . ."

"I know," Dean acknowledged wryly. "Not surprised it made the rounds. Hunters gossip worse than women."

"Wait, what?" Stiles stammered in confusion. "What the hell would he be if he wasn't human?"

Dean sighed heavily, "So not the topic. Look, we need to focus on . . ."

"He never answered, whether he died or not," Issac observed dryly. "So, maybe . . ."

"He said he'd been, you know, . . . when we were down there and those whatever were threatening . . ." Stiles repeated vaguely as he flailed about with his hands.

"Oh, God, kill me now," Dean prayed softly before he let his head fall down on the table.

"They said, 'hell hounds', Stiles," Scott argued logically. "There's no such thing. Right?"

Dean turned his head without lifting it up and asked Derek desperately, "Where exactly is Cas?" Sometimes the speed and range of angel air was worth all the discomfort associated with it.

"Said that you were too '_loud_' with the spell and he had to throw the rest of them off the trail. Whatever the hell that meant," Derek repeated caustically.

Dean's eyes moved slightly as he thought through the implications of that comment while in the background he heard the teens argue over the possibility of hell hounds. He didn't like how that sounded and he'd just said a generic prayer. Crap.

"Where's the angel blade?" Dean snapped out impatiently.

Derek shifted slightly, reaching behind his back. Stiles asked Argent to verify that hell hounds were real when the front door flew off the door frame and a slender middle aged man sauntered into the house then the living room.

Dean ordered Derek softly the instant he heard the noise, "Get them out of here. Now!"

He sneered lightly at Dean, "You really should learn not to pray, Winchester, especially when you're on our most wanted list."

Dean jumped up from the chair and moved to the center of the room, accepting the blade from Derek, as he went. "True dat, but, on the other hand, you dickbags should know better than to mess with me by now, or haven't I killed enough of you winged freaks?"

"Please," the fallen dismissed nonchalantly. "You are alone, without your brother, your usual backup, and we both know Castiel is a non-issue. He will be dead before long as well. Then both of you can continue your unnatural relationship back in the depths of Hell where it started."

Dean smirked cockily, holding the angel blade behind his back, "You really think your . . . man, enough to do. Well, come on, chuckles. Bring it."

The fallen smirked then motioned with his hand and Dean flew against the wall behind him. He held in his pained groan and managed to keep the blade behind him, which was unfortunate when he felt it digging in his sore back. He glared at the fallen and admitted reluctantly, "Well, you are definitely more powered up than the rest of your douchebag brothers."

The fallen smirked mockingly while he advanced on his prey. "You were lucky that you hit me with that fire bomb first. Of course, now, well, now, I can take my time with you until you finally give me what I want. Castiel's head on a platter."

"What makes you think I'd ever do that?" Dean snarled irritably.

"Because I'll kill each and every wolf and human you have staying here right now in front of you until you do," the fallen promised menacingly. "After all, we both know that you will take whatever torture I dish out. That's how you held out so long before. But they . . . well, I bet they break quickly with what I have planned for them. You will watch them break apart in front of you, mentally and physically, knowing all the while that it's all your fault that so many will and have suffered. It, all of it, was always your fault."

"And you call yourselves 'good', 'righteous' even. No wonder your Father left all you, winged-ass monkeys," Dean sneered angrily. He fought against his invisible bindings and felt them give slightly. He didn't question it. He only fought harder.

The deadly punch to his bruised ribs caught him completely off guard and he screamed out as he felt his already bruised ribs cave. He felt the fallen's hand enter his body from where his stitches ruptured again. He gasped and swallowed hard, instinctively knowing the metallic taste in his mouth was his own blood. He also knew that this fallen would lay waste to the people inside this house whether he died or not. He so couldn't let that happened.

He growled low in his throat as he felt the being turn his hand over to grab onto his insides somewhere. He felt something pulse through him that was stronger than him, something that could save him and the others so he went with it.

He knew he was chanting again. It was the words from the spell but it wasn't like the last time. He didn't have the ingredients or anything else except the words and the healing sigils that were probably opened during the strike against the wall. He didn't care, though. It was the only chance he had as he felt more give on the hold over him.

He heard a menacing growl and knew it was Derek. The distraction allowed him to finish his movement. He felt the angel sword sink into the fallen before him as he stared into the fallen's eyes to watch and placed his hand on the fallen's head to steady both of them, ignoring the pain shooting through as a result of moving his injured shoulder at all.

White hot liquid flowed up from his hand and burned through his shoulder, reminding him of before. Grace was entering his body again and needed a destination or it would rip him apart at the seams. It had almost ripped him apart before. He'd felt his body straining for cohesion, trying to keep everything inside him.

He finished the chant with Castiel's name but the grace didn't leave him like it was supposed to. It swirled and expanded while he coughed up more of his own blood. He couldn't direct it. Castiel, he guessed, was at full power. In desperation, he called out another's name instead and felt the grace surge out of him in a bid to do as it was ordered.

He sagged slightly in relief but too soon strong hands pulled him off of the body then propped him against the wall. He blearily made out Derek's concerned face then others standing in the room. But then the room tilted and darkness descended again, for what he sincerely hoped was the last time.

- SPN - TW -

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **___


End file.
